


New Recruits

by Erica733



Category: Avengers Assemble, Avengers as a family - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Original characters - Fandom, Ultimate Spider-Man, X-Men, avengers earth's mightiest heroes - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kid Fic, Later tags and characters will be added as chapters mature, Original Character(s), X-Men as a family, avengers as a family, the timeline may vary between the cartons and movies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2018-11-29 16:40:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 39,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11444850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erica733/pseuds/Erica733
Summary: What does a wannabe soldier, a warrior princess from another realm, a trouble making scientist, a gamma expert, a forever burnt russian spy, and a rogue archer all have in common? Wanting to keep the world safe. The Avengers get new recruits but they aren't the only ones the x-men and guardians of the galaxy are in these stories later.





	1. All-American Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so hi I started writing these stories when I was 13 and now I'm about to turn 19. I was recently kicked out of my old fan fiction site becuase I took too long to update so I decided to finally move them to this site which I've been reading tons of fan fiction since I found it when I started high school. These stories get more complex and mature. Read at your own risk and please bare with me I wrote these when I was 13 and don't intend to rewrite.

My name is Justice I am 13 years old and I am not normal. I was only 11 when both my parents died in a car accident. My dad, Joseph Rogers, was in the FBI and my mom, Maggie Carson, was in the CIA. They were looking for my grandfather, Captain America. I'm getting a little ahead of myself I'll start from the beginning.

You see my parents weren't always secret agents they were normal, I guess. When they met both of them had normal jobs mom was a waitress and dad was a mechanic. They were in love and had life figured out until one day dad was in the shop alone. He dropped a screw under the car and to my dad's surprise he lifted the car up all by himself. Mom saw the whole thing dad had no idea how he did this. So he confronted my grandmother and she told dad everything.

She told dad how before Captain America went missing she was pregnant. She told dad all about his father Captain America and that the Super Soldier serum probably had some mutant gene in it. Dad wanted to know why she never told him any of this before and if they ever found him, grandma shock her head no. Dad and mom both made a decision to look for Captain America. One of the leads they got led them to Canada. There was suppose to be a man who use to know Captain and fought beside him. Mom was pregnant with me, when they had to show both of their IDs to cross the border it popped up on S.H.I.E.L.D. security.

Nick sent Natasha and Clint, who were there when mom went into labor. Mom and dad were at a gas station waiting to see if the man showed up. Dad felt tense he heard some noises and saw an arrow sticking out of a tree. He knew who it was but before he could warn my mom they were surrounded. Mom let out a shriek but it wasn't because they got caught she was having me. Clint and Natasha helped her but my dad got away my mom was taken to a hospital. Clint and Natasha left her alone and when they came back she was gone and so was I. The doctor and nurse were knocked out and didn't know if my mother had given birth.

It took S.H.I.E.L.D one day until they confronted my parents at their new home they bought but they had sad news the baby was a still born. But just as they were about to leave Clint heard a baby crying upstairs. Nick stays with them while Clint and Natasha investigate they hear the cries but it's coming from....the walls? Clint peels the wallpaper away and find a hidden room with a baby in the crib that's no bigger then both your palms. They came downstairs with me in Nat's hands.

Nick looked at them, "Your right that baby looks as dead as a door nail."

Nick made a deal that they would keep their distance for the sake of me. My parents didn't run anymore they stayed in Canada but S.H.I.E.L.D did stay in touch. They still looked for Captain America mom gave up looking for him when I was 11 she was worried. I started to hide things from her I couldn't tell her that I inherited mutant powers. I could fly, I had super strength, and I could heal fast. For all my life I had to keep a secret from my parents and from my friends. I always saw and Natasha and Clint kept asking if everything was okay I lied. When they would leave Clint would call me All-American Girl I never understood it.

On the day of the accident my dad was following a lead on Captain America. I was flying over head seeing if this one was real but I never found out. My parents started to fight and a car rammed right into them. I stayed hidden S.H.I.E.L.D. covered the whole thing up but I knew the truth. Very little bit of them was given out on the news just that it was a married couple that died in an accident. At the funerals I didn't cry dad always told me that you loose soldiers but the best thing is to stay tough. I got to see Beau and Vlad, Beau kept making jokes.

One was, "Man I'm bored stiff."

I smiled to be nice but Vlad didn't he scowled and asked if he could stop. I didn't say much to Clint or Natasha I was to busy thinking if maybe I should look for Cap. Well I dressed like the American flag I wear a white tank, A long sleeved blue jacket, with red on the sides and a star on the back, with blue jeans, brown boots and a ponytail. Ever since that day I've been raising myself with my parents life insurance, their savings, and my college fund and vowed to find my grandfather. I was watching the news and I saw Thor and some weird dude standing right beside him I think his name is Loki.

Thor was fighting with some girl she looked 15 she had shoulder length black wavy hair. She was wearing a silver blue dress, black leggings, knee high boots and a sword. Loki moved so the girl pulled out this sword that shocked Loki. Literally it had lightning energy going up and down the sword she swiped it across his chest. As Loki fell to the ground the girl turned around to face the camera she looked like some Norse goddess I read about in school and who do I see standing over Loki is, Captain America. I was amazed I just found my lost granddad. The news footage was taken in New York I had to get there.

But I had no idea where in New York and crossing the boarder would sure grow suspicion to S.H.I.E.L.D. then I remembered that my parents had a phone book. I called the first man on the list of their contacts, Nick Fury. He was an old friend of my parents and I remember him always fighting with them. When he answered the phone he said my dads name angrily.

He started yelling, "I thought you were dead!" and, "I guess you found out your dad is alive." Finally when the man took a breath I spoke telling him who I was and all that I knew.

The man didn't talk for a long while I asked, "Sir are you there?Hello?"

His voice came back on the phone "What is it you want?" the tone in his voice was angry.

I said, "I want to meet my granddad." Again he didn't talk for a long while.

"Alright you have a deal." He hung up, the way he said it sounded scary happy.

I had no idea what Nick had planned he hung up before I could ask him. I got a call the next morning it was Fury finally he called back.

I didn't even say hello when I answered Fury started to say, "If you want to meet your granddad tonight at 8 walk a mile up your street and go into the woods you'll find him, oh this phone call never happened." Fury hung up.

"Wait!" I yelled but I had no chance of getting a better answer from that man.

That night I went into the woods and started to think why would I meet him here? Why the woods any way and what did my dad do to make him so mad? Right when I was in mid-thought I heard a twig snap right behind me. I stopped, turned around nobody I started walking again this time I heard footsteps. Then lightning struck behind me and I knew I was being followed.

I ran, there is no way I could fly with all these branches and trees I had to find a clearing. I heard trees and branches breaking I looked behind me and there was Iron Man. I had no idea why they were chasing me then I remembered that Nick sounded happy on the phone. Fury must have thought I knew to much and wants me dead. But the Avengers aren't assassins then an arrow flew right past my ear. That made me worried Clint always had a bow and arrow but I thought he was my friend. I looked forward and saw Cap. throw his shield, I ducked and it flew right over me and it hit Iron Man.

I jumped to my feet and thought this was as good as a clearing as I'm gonna get. I grabbed Captain America and flew as fast as I could when I thought we were safe I put him down.

Then he said something I thought I would never hear, "Are you going to kill me too?"

I was shocked at what I had just heard I almost fell to the ground I was so surprised. "Wait, what?"

I exclaimed, "What, who did I kill?" I was gasping for air, "who told you I killed someone?" I leaned on a tree to keep my balance.

"Nick Fury, he said you killed an FBI and CIA agents a couple of years ago." Cap. said with anger in his voice.

I turned around, " I did not kill my parents" I yelled tears in my eyes, "They both died in a car accident to find you!"

Cap. looked puzzled, "My dad was your son, and that makes me your granddaughter." I started to cry so I buried my head in my knees.

Cap. was still confused so I told him everything from my grandma to the phone call I got from Fury. Cap. sat on the ground beside me and asked, "Do you want to clean this mess up?"

I wiped away a tear and shook my head yes he took me to the Avengers Mansion. He had me stay behind him for protection. When we walked into the main room I saw Nick Fury, Hawk Eye, Black Widow, Thor, the girl from the news, and Iron Man holding Captains shield and an ice pack on his eye. Iron Man tossed Cap. his shield Cap. turned around and gave it to me.

Then he turned to Fury, "I believe you know this little girl. What's your name?"

But I couldn't answer because Fury did, "Her name is Justice Rogers her parents were both a danger to S.H.I.E.L.D. security and so is she."

Hawk Eye joined in, "That's why you were so familiar I knew Justice ever since she was born." he explained to everyone.

"And you sent us to kill her!" Natasha yelled.

The girl from the news seemed mad she turned to me as fast as she could and yelled, "What are you doing here?"

So then as quickly as I could I answered by telling her everything. By know the whole room is dead quiet Again the girl from the news turns to Fury and starts to attack him. Thor takes her off Fury and she was kicking and screaming. The rest of them start to ask Fury and I all sorts of questions.

I could still here her yelling, "You jerk" and, "You could have killed her."

I thought it was hilarious but I tried not to laugh. After the girl calmed down everyone wanted to know my real back story slower and not to leave out a detail. When I got to the end I remembered I was carrying a duffel. I opened it up and showed them my costume it was a blue suit like Captains it had red high-heeled boots, red gloves, and a shield just like Captains but smaller for someone like me. I have two guns at my side, and my mask covers up my hair. Fury starts to talk about how me and the girl, I guess her name is Malanie, would be great on the team. Iron Man starts to talk about some niece he says she would love to join.

So I'm in but May is having trouble, "Wait what's going to be your name?" May asks angrily.

I think about this as hard as I can then it hits me. "Call me All-American Girl."

Captain America picks me up and says, "That's great you're a perfect all-american girl." My name is Justice Honor Rogers, I mean All-American Girl, I am 13 and this my story. At least the beginning of it any way.


	2. Malanie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hey I'm updating early cause I'm anxious about starting on this new site. This is more or less like the first chapter except in Malanie's point of view. Some of the chapters will be the same story just in a different point of view. It doesn't happen that much.

Five years ago I came to earth in search of my father, so I could deal with my anger issues I have with him I'm Malanie. I sit in the main room of the Avengers Mansion glaring at him. What I hold against my dad is that he left my mother when I was only two months old. I grew up with just my mom and grandparents. Thor and I sat in the den he was not five feet away from me. He glared at me and I finally broke.

Standing up I pointed to him and said "You are the worst father ever!"

"What do you hold against me?" he asked.

I glared up at him and yelled "Well you left my mom while I was only two months old. Your friends always told me the mighty Thor stories and I couldn't stand the fact you left me!"

He looked dumbfounded at me and I just grumbled under my breath. I exited the room and went to the training room. I sat down and thought for a while. How could Thor do that he knows I hate him for what he did. This planet is great and all but I missed mom and my grandparents a lot. I wonder if she'll let me come back home.

A phone rung, and Thor picked it up he yelled my name as to call me for a mission. I raised my sword and my costume appeared it's a silver blue dress, with black leggings and a sword at my hip it's an honor to have that sword, like my dads hammer, and my boots are knee high. As we flew over head of the city and I realized where we were headed, downtown New York. The air was slightly shifted and I could smell my idiotic uncle, Loki. We flew towards downtown and I could see lights flickering. I started to fly down head first before my father could I wasn't fast enough so Thor grabbed my leg.

I growl "Let go!"

"No your not, You're going to stay right here." Thor says.

I yank my leg out of his grasp as we land on the ground and we start to argue then I hear footsteps and there Loki's . I turn around grab my sword, which was charging with electricity but Loki was able to knock it out of my hand with his septor. He grabbed my arm and picked me up I growled at him but his grasp tightened. It started to hurt really badly I cried out and Loki tossed me in the way of my sword. I flipped and grabbed my sword I walked up to my deranged uncle who had his septor over my fathers head.

I knew I had to save him after all he is my father I swipe it across Loki's chest he falls to the ground but he grabs my leg. Again his grasp is tight and Thor comes up to me with his hammer in his hand he holds it over his head and hits Loki's hand off my leg.

"I could have done that myself!" I yelled at him.

He exclaims back still looking at Loki, "But you didn't and you wouldn't have been strong enough" he says turning to face me, "you know you aren't as strong as I not yet."

After the lightning strikes I see the Avengers have arrived Captain America stands over Loki to make sure he is okay. Once he is Iron Man takes Loki, my father and I to there headquarters. When we get to the main room I see Hawk Eye, Black Widow, Bruce Banner, and some guy with a patch over his eye. Thor explains to everyone that I am his daughter from Asgard. Everyone just looks at each other unsure of what to think so everyone decides it might be better if we called it a night.

The next day dad got a call it was the eye patch man, I guess his name is Fury, he was on his way to the headquarters. He tells everyone that there is a women who knows to much FBI and CIA secrets tells everyone that she could have been the reason two agents were killed a couple years ago. Apparently she called him to warn him what she might do. He says she's a dangerous person that needs to be killed and not to ask questions.

When everyone was leaving for the mission Thor said, "Stay put this maybe to dangerous for you."

I looked at him surprised, "But you'll allow me to fight my deranged uncle who almost killed us!" I yelled.

"That was different we are family I am sure Loki never meant to hurt us." Thor said not so sure.

I just scoffed at him and shook my head like he was crazy he puts his hand on my shoulder. Then he looks at me like please so I nod my head yes and watch him walk away, that made me think of mom. That made me mad because I remembered how awful it felt being alone. Then I thought I never needed daddy's permission to do things and mom never needed dad. She never told me to listen to my father so I started to follow them.

I followed them to Canada and saw them walk into the woods. Then I heard footsteps but they sounded soft not hard which means they weren't any of the Avengers. It had to be the girl I saw her walk into the woods. I followed in behind her I crouched behind a tree someone grabbed me from behind I almost screamed.

It turned me around pressed me against the tree and said, "What are you doing here I told you to stay put." Thor yelled.

I was shocked and relieved it was my dad then I saw the Avengers were all behind him looking at me. Now this has to be the most embarrassing thing ever my dad is treating me like I can't take care of myself, now he's being a father. Thor just stared at me waiting for an answer so I gave him one.

I took a deep breath and said, "I don't need daddy's permission to do anything." I said trying to make my voice not crack.

He stopped looking at me put me down and started to follow the girl we were six feet away from her when I stepped on a twig. I stopped the team stopped and the girl stopped everyone turned to me. Luckily the girl started to walk again but she started to speed up dad got suspicious he lifted his hammer up and lightning came from nowhere. That got her running Iron Man took after her so did Cap. and Hawk Eye, Iron man flew as fast as he could. Hawk Eye shot an arrow at her it almost hit her but instead it went into a tree. Cap. threw his shield that missed her too it hit Iron Man instead.

Before any of us could further aid Iron Man the girl grabbed Captain America and flew there was no way we could follow. I tried but dad stopped me, told me it would be to dangerous to go alone. Then Iron Man came up and his face was beat up he had a huge black eye Hawk Eye and Thor began to laugh. We went back to HQ and had to tell Black Widow and Bruce all they missed.

Bruce said, "If I went with you I could have destroyed the whole forest if I had a chance."

Black Widow turned to Hawk Eye and said, "You couldn't hit the side of a barn let alone a moving teenager." She was laughing so hard.

When she said that we all started to get suspicious I was still curios about the girl and Hawk Eye seemed to have the same curiosity. Once we told them about how Cap. got kidnapped they were quiet and just stood there. Fury looked a little unhappy about the whole thing then he said, "On top of the fact that you didn't kill the girl she was able to take a member of your team." He looked so shocked.

Just then Cap. walked in and there was the girl Captain and Fury had a small conversation when Fury told us her name, Justice. Now I am so upset because Fury sent me out to kill a girl who seemed no younger than me by Midgard standards and was the granddaughter of a team mate. I ran to her as fast as I could and wanted to know her whole story.

The more she told me the more angry I got. When she finished I didn't want to kill her I wanted to kill Fury I turned around and attacked.

"You jerk, you jerk!" I screamed over and over hitting him my dad had to get me off him.

It took me a long while to calm down but I had a nice talk with my dad at least. I told him why I followed them into the woods how I felt like mom and alone again.

He put his hand on my back and said, "I left your mom because I thought you would feel a shamed that I am hardheaded."

I was shocked, "That's no excuse I wanted a strong father how everyone said you were!" I yelled turning my back on him.

"Your mother also said she wanted to raise you alone because of my arrogance, but I wanted to be in your life." Thor said turning me around to face him.

I started to cry, "You're lying you would say anything to make me like you." I started to walk away.

He grabbed my wrist, "Malanie you are my daughter and you can not tell me that's a lie." He said tightening his grasp.

I had no idea what to do next I never thought I would have a moment like this with my dad. So I guess that's when I decided I was calm we went to see what Justice was here for. She told us everything and showed us her costume it was great but she is so young ok I know I'm 15 in Asgard and she's 13 in Midgard not much difference, as far as she's concerned. So I decided to ask her what her name would be.

It took her long while I thought that would stump her then she said the most ironic thing ever.

"Call me All-American Girl" she said with a huge grin on her face.

I didn't want her to know that I thought it was funny it would have hurt her so I just sat there. Then Captain picked her up and started to talk to her like she was his daughter not his granddaughter. Then Iron Man starts to talk about some niece and everyone seems happy. I guess if you're family then you stand together no matter what. I am Malanie and this is my story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be introducing more of the young heroes in the few next chapters. I did a little bit of editing just hopefully to fix some of the chapter. Comment, leave kudos whatever is necessary.


	3. Metallica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We've had the granddaughter of Captain America, the daughter of Thor and now the neice of Iron Man, well sort of more like the neice of Tony's personal assistant/girlfriend Pepper Potts.

My name is Maria Potts stupid name right I like my middle/nickname better Star. I'm 16, I have medium red hair, I wear a green, form fitting, slender tee that goes just past my hips with skinny jeans and black open toed strap heels. I'm also a cheerleader, have straight A's, and I'm dating the quarterback of the football team. Did I forget to mention I have blasters that come out of my hands that's why I have been hopping from one family member to another ever since I was 12. When I was 12 my parents Sterling and Lily Potts were both scientists that specialized in Gama radiation. They took me to there lab but something went wrong and the radiation broke out. My parents were killed but I wasn't instead the radiation tried to get to my heart along with some shrapnel and of course the blasters.

Well I was able to recreate a arc reactor I heard Stark Industries made I inserted it into my chest. Because of that I like to show my teachers that I'm smarter then them but I always get in trouble because of that. But I got into even bigger trouble, that led me to being one of the Avengers. You see my aunt works for Tony Stark the great genius and hero Iron Man big whoop.

Some friends of mine and I were about to have a football game against a rival school. We all went to the school we toilet papered every inch of it and wrote graffiti on the walls. Well some one called the cops only a few of us got caught but someone lied for me. My cousin thought that was enough, when she turned on the news she saw Iron Man. So she called my aunt who would love to have me but she had no room.

then a mans voice came on the phone and he said, "Sure she can stay with me." another family member again.

I wonder if I'll be with her for only six months like all the rest. the next day aunt Pepper and Mr. Stark helped load my stuff into a moving truck. At least I'll still be in Manhattan as long as I'm on this island I'm okay. Just then I saw my bf coming up the walk way.

I ran to him and hugged him, "Oh my god what are you doing here?"

"I heard you were leaving so I wanted to do this before you left." then he tipped me back and kissed me.

Tony came out of nowhere, "What do you think you're doing?" Jake dropped me and he froze.

I got up and said, "Mr. Stark this is my boyfriend Jake and he's.."

Tony interrupted "Yeah I don't think you'll be doing that again if I'm around." he said walking to the truck. "Star lets go." he yelled.

"Um bye." I said following Tony.

"Will I see you at school?" Jake asked grabbing my hand.

"Oh you guys go to the same school?" Aunt Pepper yelled from the front seat of the truck.

I shook my head for him to say no but instead he says, "Yes ma'ma and I'm the kicker for our football team." he yells

"Yeah, you're going to a different school from know on." Tony says getting out of the car and walking me to the truck leaving Jake just standing there.

"You totally embarrassed me never do that again." I yelled at them.

Tony just put me in the truck and started to drive. He didn't talk the whole ride to his place. When we were done he took me straight to Stark tower this tall building with his name on it. When we got to the top aunt Pepper started to make drinks behind the island.

Tony and aunt Pepper both made a drink and they almost kissed, "Not in front of her." Aunt Pepper said.

Oh barf this could not be more gross I wish I was still with my boyfriend or friends. Or at least be with my cousin she never had a social life.

"Star I 'live' here" Aunt Pepper said with air quotes around live, "you might as well get use to this place."

"Yeah I'll get comfortable if I want to, I won't be here for to long." I said leaving.

"Hold it I worked hard for you to stay here so you're staying!" Aunt Pepper said with anger.

"You know what fine." I said walking to the island.

I poured myself a soda and thought wow no one ever said that to me. Everyone in the family just took me in, they never really noticed me or cared. So then Tony decides to leave me alone with my bossy aunt, great. At least now I can tell her why I've been from family member to family member. I can show her my hands I just wish it didn't hurt so much to keep me from setting them off.

As Tony left I sat aunt Pepper down and told her what happened to me when I was 12, "You know what happened to my parents when I was 12 right?" I asked a little scared.

"Yes I do and I wish I was the first one to take you in." she said putting her hand on my knee.

"Well you also know how smart I am right?" I asked having second thoughts about this.

"Of course I do." she said looking at me strangely.

"Well I turns out the radiation was trying to get to my heart but it couldn't because I made this." I showed her a device that looks like the circle that Iron man has on his chest.

It's right on my chest and that's just one thing that happened that day the other thing was the blasters.

"I also got this from the radiation." I let my control go and she was shocked.

Tony came back, "What just happened here?"

Aunt Pepper turned to me, "I guess she can blow things up and she has the same source that's keeping her alive is the same as yours." she started to cry.

Tony looked at me, "Come." he said leading me to a room.

He handed me some gloves, "These gloves should be able to help you they are the skeleton of my Iron Man gloves," he explained, "put them on."

I did then I let my control go and nothing happened, "They work they actually work!" I said happily.

"Also there is this." he pushed a button and they disappeared, "Camouflage pretty cool."

"Wow no one ever cared about me this much." I hugged him then the phone rang aunt Pepper picked it up.

She came in, "Tony it's Fury about, you know." she said distressed and nodding towards me.

After a few minutes of talking he reappeared, "I have to go I'll be back soon." he said turning into Iron Man.

Once he left aunt Pepper started to say that they have games while she's blabbing away I get a text from Jake. It said he wanted to meet me at the football field so I go why not I don't want to be stuck with her knowing she could still be upset. I take the elevator down and run to the high school and wait in the bleachers. Then I see Jake and he seems happy to see me.

I run down the bleachers and jump into his arms, "I missed you so much." he said.

"Its only been like maybe five hours." I said laughing.

"Yeah but this maybe your last relative in New York so lets make this last we only have six months." he said putting me down.

"Wait you think I'll blow it with this relative like all the others?" I could not believe he said that.

"Well yeah they all think it's going to be normal but it never is." he was starting to laugh.

"So you think I'm not normal." I was getting pretty angry at him now.

"You said it yourself you're not normal." he looked surprised at me.

"I can't believe you, just forget it we're threw!" I yelled and started to head home.

He yelled back, "You're not normal you'll never be normal not with that thing on your chest!"

I started to cry all the way back to the tower where I find aunt Pepper worrying her head off. "Where in the world have you been you're lucky I didn't call the police!" she yelled.

I hugged her, "Thank you so much for caring and for not calling the police." I said with all my heart.

I passed out on the couch in the morning I was watching the news with Tony when I saw him and Thor and Captain America on the T.V. I looked at him shocked he just shook his head yes I was finally feeling at home. Fury called again that night and Tony said he would be out hunting. You would not believe how long he was gone so I got busy. I started to make my own costume fully metal just like his but mine is red and silver, smaller, and tighter on me then his.

When Tony got home I showed him what I made and he was impressed then he told me what he did. He told me how he put a good word in for me. And that I could join the Avengers I have the power the costume and the brain.

All I needed was a name then I say, "Metallica that's my name."

He looks at me happily and said, "That's great."

All my life I was passed on from family to family I never ever was cared about. My name is Maria Star Potts, don't you dare make fun of my name, this is my story. This is my new better than ever story I hope this one never ends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I wrote this years ago and created Star's name I didn't know that Metallica was a band name but know I like it even better knowing that it is. Leave a review, kudos or whatever you want. There is more to come later.


	4. Teamwork

Teamwork

It had been a week since Star, May, and I joined the Avengers and this was our first time alone together in public. Star wears skinny jeans, a green long tee, and her medium red hair put in a ponytail. She also wears a backpack that is really her Metallica costume. I wear a white tank, a blue jacket that has red on sides and a white star on the back, with blue jeans and brown boots with my guns in my boots and my pony tail.

Malanie wears dark blue jeans, a pair of calf high black boots, and a white tee with a black jacket. Oh, and she has her sword which can fit into any small compartment. We all have been fighting a lot, Malanie and Star fight over Asgard being real, while Star and I make fun of each others real names, that happens a lot.

So the guys thought that if we got to know each other and not fight we might become friends. Malanie and Star just rolled their eyes I told them I would try. Which made Star roll her eyes even more. Malanie is okay with me but not Star, that’s why she decided to come with us to the mall so Star doesn’t make fun of me. This is my first time in New York and out of Canada I’ve always wanted to see their malls plus I haven’t been in a mall since I can remember. 

When we got into the mall people started to run we had no idea why. Then we saw these creepy like robot aliens come out of the sky. We knew with all these citizens around we had to stop them plus this would prove we can work as a team. Star pressed a button on her backpack, Malanie lifted her sword for her costume to appear. I was able to fight without my costume, this one time. We were all in costume, well almost all, and ready to battle but we had no idea what we were getting ourselves into.

Malanie was putting up quite a fight with the help of Star while I was off taking on a few of my own. One of the aliens was two feet away from killing May but Star took him down.

She saw Malanie was to busy to notice so she yelled, “May duck!” She shot him back.

It took us hours and we might have destroyed some stores but all of them were down for the count. We did it we worked together as a team without the Avengers. Until one of the aliens stuck a metal instrument into Malanie’s calf she fell to the ground. She was in so much pain and the lights were going crazy. 

She looked up at Star and I, “You two have to hide now.” She said through her closed teeth.

“What no I’m not leaving you no solider left behind that’s my motto.” I said yelling at her.

“I am not a solider and this is not war.” She yelled grabbing my shirt.

“Star get her to a safe place.” Malanie said letting go of my shirt.

Star grabbed my arm and we both hid behind a jewelry store counter, there was a loud scream and the lights flicked off for a long time. When the lights came back on all the aliens were tied up with electric wires and the Avengers were around Malanie. Thor was trying to pull out the metal instrument and Malanie kept screaming in pain. But at least he was able to get it out.

Ok yes that sounds gross but that is how Malanie explained the whole incident. She told us how when she gets angry she can have electricity go crazy. She can control it on anyone she wants but she would never use that power on us. I really hope she remembers that the next time her and Star get into a fight. 

I ask, “How come you never told us?”

She looked upset then said, “I thought you guys would be afraid of me, plus I didn’t want Fury to know how powerful I am.”

I understood I mean when I first got my powers when I was eleven I couldn’t tell anyone. I think Star understood to because you know her hands the blasters. So we knew why she kept this a secret from us.

I tell her, “I understand.” I look at Star like ‘don’t you understand too.’

She shakes her head yes then says, “I understand too.” But she didn’t look at Malanie.

Malanie looked happy that we understood her that she wasn’t alone. I just hope that the Avengers understand why she kept this a secret. Just then Nick Fury came into the room now I got scared because I still think that he wants me dead. But he looks straight at Malanie points to her and wants her to follow him. We follow behind her and lean on the door with our ears pressed against it listening to every word. 

He was yelling at her with all of his might but Malanie didn’t say a word. When he stopped you would not believe Malanie she never talked to anyone like that before. I think she used words from Asgard because I had no idea what she was saying half the time. I think I even heard Thor yell at her for saying those words they must have been really awful words. But when they finished their argument Star and I didn’t move. Which was not a smart move because the door opened and we both fell on the floor.

It was not fun for me because Star landed on top of me and she is heavy. Plus you should never let people who are your teammates know that you eavesdrop on important fights. But I think it was Malanie who didn’t like it that we eavesdrop because she looked like she was going to cry.

Star smiled I pushed her off me, “Malanie it’s not what you think” I explained, “we just wanted to make sure you weren’t in trouble.” I stammered 

Star said, “I came to see if you were in trouble.” She smiled when she said it.

I punched her in the arm then Malanie ran out of the room, “Malanie wait!” I yelled after her.

I looked angrily at Star and almost attacked her but she isn’t important. Malanie must have been mortified that she said all that in front of us without her knowing. I ran after her and luckily she didn’t try to cut off my head with her sword. 

I told her, “I’m sorry I shouldn’t have been eavesdropping but I wanted to be sure you were ok.” 

She looked at me shocked, “I thought you knew how powerful I am.”

“I do it’s just what happened at the mall I thought you might use it on Fury and if you did I wanted to see it.” I said trying to cheer her up.

“I would never use it on any of you didn’t I say that before Fury walked in.” she looked like she was going to cry

“Well yes but I thought you meant at that moment because I know you’ll use it on Star.” I said with a smile

Malanie laughed, “Ok maybe I might use it on Star or you if you get on my nerves.”

“Ok thanks for the warning.” We both laughed.

Then Star walked in, “Hey Malanie I am so sorry of what I did.”

Malanie stopped her, “It’s ok just come here.”

We all hugged like we were all sisters this was what a family does and I hopped that we do this often. This is my new life that is worth anything and I will never give it up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for this later update but I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of the girls working as a team. Next chapter I will be introducing more characters.


	5. Arachnoe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello to anyone still reading this, I have been so busy with college that I totally forgot about updating. However, since I am now on spring break for the break I should be able to update more chapters before school begins again. Again for the stories to improve you need to keep reading I started these in 2012 and am still writing. Some of these chapters may have small spelling or grammar mistakes but still readable.

My name is Vladimir Mstislav Romanoff I am 15 years old I have an older sister who is known as the Black Widow. Right know she is in the America while I am home in Russia meeting relatives. At least that’s what I’ve told her the truth is I am trying to follow a lead on the Red Skull and this one is risky. Natasha is a secret agent for S.H.I.E.L.D. well I am too but she doesn’t know. Natasha is the Black Widow well I am Arachnoe not the best name in the world but do able. I started to look for him when two special people died they had a daughter that I was close to and she was crushed the day they died.

Her name is Justice she is younger than me not by much but younger she is strong, but I do grow concerned. She is a lot like parents secretive and steals from S.H.I.E.L.D. for information on Captain America. I have not seen her in years ever since they died she dropped all communications. I also have not seen Eagle Eye either, but he is not of my interest he is just a joker with a bow and arrows. Sure, when I’m around him I act the same, but he does not know when it is time to stop joking around. When Justice lost her parents all he did was make the jokes try to make her laugh which is not what is right at a funeral.

As I got to the bus stop a few minutes before the anonymous man told me when to be on the phone. I was starting to think that if this lead is real then S.H.I.E.L.D. can take him in and Justice might have some relief. A man with the hood up not showing his face and him looking down approached. This had to be the anonymous man I started to walk towards him and as we passed he handed me a map. It was an old warehouse just outside of this town in World War 2 it was used to make the formula that made the Red Skull and Captain America.

This lead sure was risky but worth it and if it turns out the Red Skull is here than I can help look for Captain America. I just hope that Justice is not being like her parents and making Fury go crazy. I went to the warehouse which as I entered it looked like it had been abandoned for years possibly not used after the war. Which means that this was just a rumor like most of the other leads that I have gotten in the past year. As I was just about to leave I heard some clanging chains I reached for my tranquilizer darts that are in my wrist shooters like Natasha’s. As I walked closer to the noise I was ready to shoot when I saw an arrow in my face. 

I knew exactly who it was, “Beau why are you here?” I asked.

I noticed over Beau’s right eye was a red lensed target sight that helps him know when, where, and how to shoot his arrows. Makes it more accurate he no longer needs skill just the strength to pull the bow string. 

“I might ask you the same question.” Beau said, clearly he was annoyed.

“I don’t know it’s Russia and I’m Russian.” I replied knowing he will buy it.

“I know but why are you here in the warehouse?” he asked even more annoyed.

“I think I asked you first.” I said angry.

“I’m here to find the Red Skull.” he replied, “So why are you here?”

“I am also here to find the Red Skull.” I finally admitted.

Eagle Eye is always like this hard headed and annoying usually I just ignore him but this time it was serious, but I was curious.

“You were called by anonymous man?” I asked.

“Yeah.” he said.

“He told you to be at a bus stop at noon?” I was getting more suspicious.

“Yeah how do you know that?” he was getting suspicious too.

“the same thing happened to me.” I told him

“Why would we get the same lead?” he asked.

“I don’t know it seems unreal.” I told him as I thought.

Just then Beau and I were both surrounded by S.H.I.E.L.D. agents who had all their weapons pointed at us. I was confused, and it looks like Eagle Eye was confused just like me. I wanted to fight but Beau put his hand on my shoulder shook his head no and held up his hands for surrender. I knew that he had to be right, so I held up my hands too and they took us in like criminals. If Natasha didn’t know that I was a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent she would sure know now. I looked to my side at Beau and he was smiling as they put handcuffs on us I was not surprised typical Beau.

They put us into a small cell not one in a S.H.I.E.L.D. jail just a holding cell right near an interrogation room. This is not right why would they arrest us? what did we do? or were they there to arrest Beau and thought I was helping him? All sorts of questions were going threw my mind and none of them made sense. But one did what if it was Beau I mean he is more trouble then Justice by a lot. 

Beau asked me, “Why did you get your blood tested?”

“I don’t know what you mean?” I said trying to act the dumb.

“I read your file you were in an orphanage until when you were ten you were there because you were in a hospital fire, but you survived that’s why you have those burn marks on you neck and arms, you wanted to see if anyone matched your blood. When they did you were caught on S.H.I.E.L.D.s radar because your blood match one of there agents.”

I looked at him shocked, “You read all of that please tell me that Justice doesn’t know.” he didn’t respond he just kept on me.

“When S.H.I.E.L.D. recruited you, they told you about your sister, but they told you that they would lie to Natasha and not tell her that you were an agent that was when they started to train you as an assassin.”

“Yes and a few months later I met you and Justice.” I said.

He sat down on the bench I had to ask him, “Were they there to arrest you?” changing the subject.

He looked at me shocked, “No why you would ask that?” he sounded angry.

“You are more trouble than Justice and she steals files filled with classified secrets that I don’t know about.” I told him trying not to raise my voice.

“What does that tell you I’m trying to see what they’re hiding not just looking for my lost grandpa like her.” he explained.

I understood what he was trying to tell me secret files filled with things I don’t even know about. They would have to be sum pretty big secrets, but they are none of my business.

“I don’t need to know everything about S.H.I.E.L.D. just my leads and my assignments.” I told him not so sure.

“Well both of us do need to know why we were arrested.” Eagle Eye said getting up and putting his arms threw the bars.

“the only thing that is bothering me is what lead the both of us to that warehouse and S.H.I.E.L.D. showing up suddenly.” I told him.

“Do think that the guy we both met could have told them that we were double crossers?” he asked.

I thought about that and it did make sense but why would he do that and what would he know about S.H.I.E.L.D. HE did know about the warehouse but that’s all I knew about him I never even asked for a name. Just then the door opened, and Natasha was standing there motioning for me to follow her. I did, and she sat me down stared at me for a few minutes that was her thing she make you feel uncomfortable by starring at you. It doesn’t work on me anymore she did so much to me when I was younger I can lie straight to her face know.

Finally, she asked some questions, “What were you really doing in Russia because I know you weren’t visiting.”

I took a deep breathe and said, “I have been a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent for a few years.”

“I know Fury told me the day he was thinking of recruiting you.” she interrupted.

“Why didn’t you tell me this before?” I asked.

“I will be asking the questions in here Vladimir, or should I call you Arachnoe?” she asked raising an eye brow.

“Oh, you know about that to? Um, let us stick with Vladimir.” I told her fidgeting in my chair.

“Ok then Vlad why were you really in Russia?” she asked again.

“I was busy following a lead on the Red Skull.” I told her scared of how she would react.

But she didn’t she just wrote it down in a file, “the lead led you to the warehouse who gave this info to you?” she asked looking up at me.

I was know feeling like I was dumber then Beau I didn’t get a name or anything just the paper for the warehouse floor plan. I finally had the courage to tell her the truth because she looked like she was getting suspicious.

“I don’t know I got an anonymous call went to Russia at noon I went to a bus stop, then a man with his hood up and looking down walked by me then handed me the floor plans of the warehouse.” I said fast not taking a breath once in the sentence.

I was hoping that she didn’t get any of that, but I was wrong she wrote all of it down in the folder again. 

“Why was Beau there?” she asked not even looking up this time.

“He told me that the same thing happened to him.” I answered sadly.

She wrote that down then she led me back to the holding cell and I saw Hawk Eye standing there with his own folder. As Natasha led me in Clint led Beau out and he went into the interrogation room. I know how that conversation would go a lot of jokes, telling each other about who they have punched in the face. I was worried I mean what if all the things that Beau had said was true I really don’t know anything about S.H.I.E.L.D. Maybe I should try to see what they’re hiding just like Justice and her parents. After ten minutes Beau was back in the holding cell and he was smiling from ear to ear.

“What happened in there?” I asked.

He put an earbud in his ear and one in mine and I could hear Clint, Natasha, and Fury talking. That was why Beau was so happy when we were arrested he wanted to see what they were hiding. 

I heard Natasha say, “I can not tell if he is lying ever since he joined he has avoided me.”

Clint added, “I don’t think they even know why we brought them in, they’re clueless.”

“they must know something I mean an anonymous caller to them both it makes no sense.” Fury told them both.

“Unless they are being set up.” Clint said.

“Why would someone go to all this trouble just to have them go to jail?” Fury asked them.

“Wait Clint what is that on your shirt?” Natasha asked.

then we lost the connection and Beau hid the earbuds in his pocket I was hoping that they would not know that it was Beau. But I was wrong again they were at the holding cell and led us both back to the interrogation room. This time I knew that we were in trouble for this, but I still didn’t know why we were here in the first reason. I sat down but Beau stood and walked around avoiding eye contact he is always that way when he is caught. 

“What were you thinking?” Hawk Eye asked.

I said nothing, and Beau just looked at his reflection in the one-way window which I am usually on the other side.

“We wanted to know why we are here.” I finally said.

“You really don’t know why you’re here?” Black Widow asked.

Beau stopped looking at himself and we both shook our heads yes and waited to see what they would say.

“We believe that you two are helping out the Red Skull.” Black Widow finally said.

“Well were not.” Beau said.

Natasha and Clint both left us there which was a surprise for me they would never do that. they came back in no more than five minutes and they looked at us and didn’t say anything.

So finally, Clint said, “We believe that the man that you both met might have been the Red Skull.”

I was shocked at Beau was too I mean we both just passed the Red Skull and didn’t stop him or anything. If Justice knew about this she would have gone crazy and would have pounded us like the Hulk.

“So, what happens know.” Beau asked.

“You two are free to go and we will have to work things out but as of right know you are not S.H.I.E.L.D. agents….” Natasha said.

“Wait what!” I interrupted.

“…. you both will have to turn in your S.H.I.E.L.D. badges….” She continued.

“That’s not fair!” Beau yelled.

“…. once we have figured everything out then we will recruit you again.” She finished.

“How long will that take?” Beau asked.

“We don’t know it depends on everything.” Hawk Eye said.

I was so shocked, but we did as we were told we returned our badges and we left. But as we left I saw Beau grab a folder that said ’Captain America’ on it hid it in his jacket. Once we were out he stopped at a post office and sent it to a familiar address to Justice. After a few months we were still not back in the agency, but Natasha and Clint told us that we could if we joined the Avengers I was shocked and so was Beau it was crazy what was happening. they also told us that Justice and some other girls were on the team that is what got Beau’s attention. I didn’t care if I was going to be a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent if I was near Justice again then I was happy to know if she was safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I took some of the context from the Avengers movie when Loki was telling Natasha about all Hawkeye told him about like the hospital fire and thought it would be an interesting tale to further divulge into. So we have Cap, Thor, Iron Man, Hawkeye and Black Widow, next is Bruce Banner.


	6. Josh Walters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is just basically like all the others just the intro to my original characters. I really liked the idea of She-Hulk and when I read the story about her I thought of this. Again continue to read and they get more entertaining and less fluff from a 13 year old girl.

My name is Joshua Eli Walters I am 13 my uncle (to be more precise my cousin) is Bruce Banner a scientist who was studying the healing property of gamma radiation. He was exposed to the radiation and was turned into a green angry monster. He was being hunted down by General Ross and by some new organization called S.H.I.E.L.D. Ever since that day he had to hide and be on the run like an outlaw or animal. One thing no one knows about is that I was also exposed to the radiation, but nothing so far has happened.

It was when I was younger my mother Jennifer Walters and father were visiting. Neither of them could watch me so Bruce took me to his work on the day of the accident. When I was hurt my father no longer wanted to be apart of our lives. Soon Bruce did visit us in Los Angeles and gave my mother a blood transfusion. She wasn’t hunted as much she wasn’t even a priority luckily.

I have spent years following the Hulk online seeing where he might go next. But it was quite for a long while I was afraid Ross or S.H.I.E.L.D. got him. Then as I sat on the bed in a hotel room while my mother was working with some other lawyers. I saw on the T.V. these people who called themselves the Avengers. I couldn’t believe it I saw Bruce right there on the team I finally knew where he was. I also saw some cute girl who was called All-American Girl. I was alone, so I left a note to my mother that I was heading to New York City.

It wouldn’t be that hard or long I mean we were 1 mile away from the city. When I got to the Avenger Mansion it was early in the morning. When I knocked on the door All-American Girl opened it I was frozen. I couldn’t speak move or blink I just stood there with my mouth wide open.

She looked at me like I was crazy, “Are you okay?”

I was finally able to move, “Huh oh yeah I’m fine, you are All-American Girl, right?”

“Yeah, who are you?” she asked suspicious.

“My name is Josh, Josh Walters.” I said nervous.

“Are you related to Jennifer Walters and Bruce Banner?” she asked.

“Yeah she’s my mother and he’s my uncle as I call him.” I said proudly.

“Dude are you trying to scare her or impress her?” a voice came from nowhere.

I turned around and saw a blue-eyed blonde who was 16 and had a bow and arrows. Then I saw a dark hair emerald green eyed 15-year-old who had a Russian accent. Then two other people came out of the house and they started to greet each other.

All-American Girl looked like she knew those two guys, “Excuse me but we have another guest not just you two.” she said with a smile on her face.

“Right sorry but Justice you remember Beau and Vladimir.” the red headed girl said.

“Sure I do and this is Josh, Josh this is Hawkeye and Black Widow.” Justice introduced. 

“Justice what is Josh doing here?” Hawk Eye asked.

“I’m here to see my uncle his name is Bruce Banner, or you would know him as the Hulk.” I said uneasy.

“Justice how about you take the boys on a tour of the Mansion while we find Bruce.” Black Widow said.

She shrugged and took Beau, Vladimir, and I on the whole house tour. We had to be quite when we passed two rooms because some girls were asleep. When we got to the kitchen we saw Tony Stark on the computer and Captain America doing push ups with one arm.

Cap. stopped, “Justice who are these boys?” he asked angrily.

“Cap. this is Beau he is related to Clint this is Vladimir he is related to Natasha and this is Josh he is related to the Hulk.” She said smiling.

I looked at Tony, “Are you looking at robotics for the suit you wear?” 

He looked at me surprised, “Yes I am, why?”

“Don’t you think that if you add this here and bump up this percentage then your suit could be close to indestructible.” I told him.

Everyone even Tony looked surprised, “I should have figured you were a geek when I saw that shirt of yours.” Beau said laughing with Vladimir.

Justice looked at them angrily, “What is so bad about being smart?” she asked with a smirk.

They both stopped laughing Captain and Tony looked at them like Justice was. They just stood there so I decided to let them off the hook I mean it was a joke.

“Nice one guys funny joke.” I said laughing and everyone calmed down.

Justice led us out of the kitchen and into the den the last part of the tour and the place we started. 

Justice and I sat down on the couch and she asked, “Why did you let the guys off the hook?”

“I learned if you don’t laugh along then they’ll just keep on laughing at you.” I explained.

“So how do you know those two?” I asked changing the subject.

“I’ve known Clint and Natasha for along time and one day they introduced me to them” she said pointing to Beau and Vladimir who were both play fighting, “they can be really stupid, strong and butt headed.”

I laughed and so did she I was having fun talking to her, “So you hate them because they’re dumb?” I asked.

She snickered, “No I don’t hate them and its because they always play pranks and are so protective.”

I was about to say something when all the Avengers came in with Bruce right behind them. I jumped up immediately and Bruce just looked at me. He looked so angry and surprised I didn’t know what to say to him.

Just then he said, “Does your mother know that you’re here?”

“Well yeah, I left a note, so she should know.” I told him.

“Your going home now.” he said angrily.

“Bruce come on let him stay.” Justice yelled.

Vladimir and Beau stopped punching their guts and everyone in the room just looked at her. the room was silent, and Justice just stood there protecting me to stay.

Just then Beau jumped in, “Yeah let the kid stay.”

“I’m only three years younger then you.” I said.

` “I think he should stay.” Vladimir said.

“I don’t want him to see the monster inside me.” Bruce said.

“Do you mean the Hulk?” I asked.

He looked at me surprised, “You know about that?”

“Yeah I’m not dumb uncle Bruce.” I said angrily.

He smiled, he always liked it when I called him uncle, “If your mother says it’s okay then you can stay.” he said with a sigh and looking down.

Justice was glad I was staying, and it looked like Beau and Vladimir were too.

“I’ll be back in one minute.” she said leaving.

“Why did you guys stand up for me?” I asked them.

“We have known Justice for many years and she has never looked happier.” Vladimir explained.

“Also, you look nice and smart, so we know Justice won’t get hurt, I mean why would you dump her?” Beau said starting to laugh.

I couldn’t believe that they said that, “You honestly think she likes me?” I asked happily.

they didn’t say anything they couldn’t Justice came in the room fast. She hugged me tight and the guys just shook their heads yes.

She let go of me and asked, “So what were you guys talking about?” I stood still.

“Guy stuff.” Beau said quickly.

I’m glad she didn’t ask what kind of guy stuff because then I would have blurted out something. I hope that Justice will always be beside me she’s so fun and pretty. But I need to watch my back especially with Beau, Vlad, and Cap. protecting her. But nothing should matter if I can spend time with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, a lot of my early stories are short. Yes, they are cheesy. Yes, some chapters will be the same story but in different points of view like the next one will be this chapter but in Beau's point of view. Yes, they will all be in first person until a lot later. Finally, no I do not know who I will make Josh's dad for now and until I am given a good idea he will be nameless and not mentioned very much. Also expect just Josh Walters for a little while. Things will get more intense for the poor underdeveloped gamma boy.


	7. Eagle Eye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is Beau's POV there is many more chapter to come after this. Hoping I can update about twenty or more this week.

My name is Beau Benjamin Barton I am also known as Eagle Eye my uncle Clint is known as Hawkeye. I am sixteen and I’m a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent just like him. I started the agency about the time I was twelve or even younger. Uncle Clint taught me how to shoot arrows when I was like five he was so proud. I was adopted by carnies from Carson City, Nevada they adopted me because I had the same last name as another named Clint. I was five when I was adopted. The carnies taught me how to steal and Clint tried his best to keep me out of it, actually because of me he came back to the carnival to see me. He soon went away but he came back for me. He had me become a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent I met Vlad and Justice. I knew that I belonged with my uncle I’m everything like him I make jokes punch people in the face and I’m fun.

Which comes in handy when I’m trying to make Justice laugh I’ve known her ever since we were kids. Which is why I’m glad that when Vlad and I were kicked out of S.H.I.E.L.D. we got to go see how she was doing. She joined the Avengers a few months before we did. I was worried at first, I mean the Avengers are big. Its Captain America, Black Panther, Wasp, Ant Man, Thor, Iron Man, the Hulk, Natasha and of course Clint. 

Justice and two other girls joined like I said a few months before us. Vlad and I were both in a cab heading to the Avengers Mansion I was nervous. I haven’t seen Justice in two years and didn’t know if she looked different.

So, I just had to ask Vlad, “Does she look different?”

Vlad looked at me, “You mean from the last time you saw her?”

I shook my head yes, “Not so much just taller and older.” he said.

“You mean she looks older or she acts older?” I asked.

As we pulled up to the Mansion he said, “You’ll see.”

When we got out of the cab I saw Justice she looked the same and she was talking to some geek. I heard him tell her that his uncle was the Hulk, so I had to ask.

“Dude are you trying to scare her or impress her?” I asked.

As he turned around I saw that he had glasses and a math tee on. I knew that there is no way he could be related to the Hulk just then Clint and Natasha came out of the house. We all started to greet each other but I couldn’t take my eyes off the kid Justice was talking to. Justice started to tell us his name apparently his name is Josh Walters. Natasha and Clint said that they would find Bruce while Justice took us on a tour.

She told us where our rooms would be and Jarvis some computer in the house. I tried to see what was so different about Justice, but I didn’t see it. She looked and sounded the same she didn’t seem like she acted any older. Which means that all my old jokes can still work on her if Vlad won’t interrupt. We past two rooms where we had to be quite because of some people who were sleeping.

We made our way into the kitchen where we saw Tony working and Cap. doing push ups. Cap. and Justice started to talk, and Josh was helping Tony with his suit. I couldn’t help my self I had to make another joke and I knew Justice and Arachnoe would like this one.

“I should have known you were a geek when I saw that shirt.” Arachnoe and I just started to laugh our heads off.

I looked over and Justice looked annoyed she said, “What is so bad about being smart?” 

I think I finally knew why Vlad said that she was older she didn’t like my jokes anymore. So, know I feel like a jerk and I guess Vlad felt the same way. But Josh started to laugh so he must have been okay with it. Justice showed us some other rooms like the training room and the gathering room. This place is so awesome if Justice was her old self then we could have had some fun. We soon got to last part of the tour and I finally had to tell Vlad that I saw what he meant.

“I think I finally see what you meant by her being older.” I told him.

“She doesn’t look like much, but she acts like it.” he told me punching my gut.

We do it to see who is the strongest and when we were younger we did this to see if Russians really were stronger then Americans. But I saw her talking to Josh and she was laughing like crazy and so was he. I was starting to think that maybe she might like this kid I mean he is nice to her. But he looked like he might like her too.

Just then all the Avengers walked in with Bruce right behind them. Josh and Bruce started to talk which made it really tense in the room. Once Bruce said that he had to go I thought yes, I did not want this dude near Justice. But she jumped up and wanted him to stay and I never saw Justice do this before she was disrespecting authority. I was shocked and the fact that this was the Hulk that just made it even more unbelievable. Vlad and I looked at each other and we were both thinking the same thing, so we helped Justice.

“Yeah let the kid stay.” I told them.

Then Josh had to say how younger he is by real math which made me want to do this less.

Vladimir added, “I think he should stay.”

Justice started to smile which is the first time I’ve seen her do since we’ve arrived. Once everything was figured out that he could stay Justice was even happier. She left us alone with Josh which gave us a chance to finally talk to him. 

When she left he asked, “Why did you guys stand up for me?” 

I had no idea what to say so Vlad did he told him how we’ve known her for so long and never looked happier. So, I finally jumped in and told him how I knew that she would be safe around him. I mean he’s a geek how in the world could she get hurt he had no idea that we were serious. So, when he asked Justice can in and we couldn’t answer so we just shook our heads. I always knew that Justice was strong enough to take care of herself but I always worried.

I also knew that Vlad had worried about her to like when we were in Russia. I knew he was there to help her out by at least taking down the Red Skull. I was here to make sure that she was okay and we don’t have to worry anymore. I mean we’re surrounded by super humans there is no way Justice can get hurt or even scared.

But also, I can keep an eye on that Josh we all soon just started to talk. A little later Thor introduced us to his daughter Malanie and then another girl came. She was so pretty, even if she had bed head and bad breath. But I was just so amazed she told me her name was Star and I told her my name. Then she started to laugh which I get a lot, but she told me that’s not why. She told me that it was my eyes that she was laughing at and I didn’t blame her. 

Justice did the same thing when I first met her she said that they were sky blue. But when Star told me I liked it and then Jarvis the dumb computer had to interrupt. But hey at least I get to see how she fights. What I like is a girl who can fight, and I can show off my moves too. There is no way that this day could get any worse or better then it already has.


	8. Bewitched

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again, don't remember if I mentioned this in the beginning but the stories will jump from original idea, to TV shows such as the Avengers:EMH, Avengers Assemble, Ultimate Spider-Man, and others, to some movie details or ideas, to comics. So please bare with me when you are reading these I like to mix all the forms of Marvel together into one.

I could not believe my eyes looking down seeing All-American Girl motionless. It all happened because of me a team that was just put together was falling apart. All because I was blind with jealousy and now Justice might be dead. And all of this started like a normal day, ever since Justice met her grandpa she has been waking us up by blowing a horn in our ears. I wake up immediately, but Star just throws a pillow at her so Jarvis must wake Star up by having sirens go off. But today Justice didn’t do that I woke up when she usually does.

But she never came in I went into the hall and heard laughing I then saw Justice talking to three guys, but she was eyeing a boy her age. the guy was an inch taller than her he had short brown hair, glasses, blue jeans, tennis shoes, a t-shirt with a math equation on it and brown eyes to match his hair. the other guys looked to be mine and Stars age and since I didn’t see the Avengers, Star would be asleep for awhile and it was clear Justice called the math guy. I decided to take a shot at one of the other guys why I still had the chance.

“Ah Malanie there you are come and greet your new team mates.” My father said coming out of nowhere leading me to the boys and Justice.

All of them turned to me and my dad then all the other Avengers started to circle around us.

“Malanie this is Eagle eye Hawkeyes cousin.” my dad said as I shook hands with a blue-eyed blonde that had jeans, ripped up shoes, a white under shirt, a red v neck shirt, brown leather jacket, grey skully, and a bow and arrow set. 

“And this is Val….” Black Widow said as the boy elbowed her.

“I’m Arachnoe.” He said in a Russian accent. 

I couldn’t look away he had emerald green eyes, dark hair, dark jeans, boots, a shirt that said ’I’m Poisonous’ and a long sleeved black jacket. Finally, when I let go of Arachnoes hand my dad tried to introduce me to the math geek, but Justice butted in.

“Malanie this is Joshua he is into gamma radiation he’s thirteen like me his cousin is Bruce Banner.” Justice went on and on.

I thought she would never shut up until finally Eagle Eye interrupted, “Hey how come he gets his whole back story and we just get our names?”

“What is all the noise out here?” Star said with bed head and her eyes still closed.

“We have new team mates and Justice was hogging them from us.” I said threw my teeth. 

As Star opened her eyes she immediately looked to Eagle Eye and she was frozen, so he introduced himself.

“Hi, my name is Beau.” Star was laughing.

“I’m not laughing at your name its just I love your eyes.” She said still laughing a little.

Justice and I just shook our heads like she’s blowing it and it looks like Arachnoe and Josh thought it too. Luckily for Star that Jarvis had a mission for us and she had a chance to stop talking.

“I am sorry to interrupt the introductions” Jarvis said, “but it seems that Loki and the Enchantress are at the pier.”

“Who in the world is the Enchantress?” Eagle Eye asked

“She’s a witch who keeps trying to kill me and steal my father!” I yelled breathing hard.

“Maybe it would be safe for everybody that the Asgardian princess stays here with me.” Josh said a little worried.

“Don’t worry I know Malanie she would never but jealousy in front of the safety of the team.” Justice said reassuring everybody she had no idea how wrong she would be.

My father might be able to trust the Enchantress, but I don’t I know she is awful. When we got to the pier everything looked quiet, but you must be careful uncle Loki and the Enchantress both control magic. I kept my eyes peeled and told the team to do the same. I walked around the docks hoping to run into that emerald green crazy, blonde, father stealing witch. I heard a weird noise coming near one of the warehouses I was ready for the worst.

I went around, and I saw a gun in her my face as I held my sword to her neck. Luckily for me it was just Justice snooping around like I was her and I both were relieved.

I sighed, “What in the world are you doing?” I asked annoyed.

“I was looking for Loki and that girl you hate.” She answered.

“Well then we look for them together and hopefully with the two of us we can take them down alone.” I said not knowing what trouble it would lead to.

Justice and I didn’t walk to long until I saw the Enchantress and after that its all a blur. the next thing I remember was looking down from one of the warehouse at All-American Girl. I saw Metallica, Eagle Eye, Arachnoe, and the rest of the Avengers around her. When we were on our way to the hospital I saw the security cam video. I saw that I followed the Enchantress into a warehouse and Justice followed in behind me.

When we got inside Loki was waiting for us after fighting him and the Enchantress for ten minutes. We some how made our way outside and the Enchantress pushed Justice off the building. I didn’t try to save her I went after the Enchantress instead and let her fall. When Loki had them both disappear, it was too late Justice was already on the ground. I felt awful I let jealousy blind me and Justice got hurt.

When we got to the hospital Josh would not leave her side I kept wondering why she wasn’t healing. When ever she gets hurt it heals up in less then a minute no matter how big it is. We all waited for a long while it was quite no one wanted to talk until Star did.

“How could you let her fall you could have saved her!” Star yelled.

“I didn’t know she was falling until it was to late!” I yelled back.

“Hey this is no place to start a fight Justice is hurt but she’ll be okay plus she can heal quickly” Eagle Eye said splitting us apart, “but I thought she could fly why didn’t she?”

“the Enchantress must have put a spell on her, so she wouldn’t.” I said sadly and angrily.

Josh came into the room, “the doctor said that even with her healing powers it would take three weeks.” He said looking at me.

“How can it take that long all that happened was that she jumped off a twenty-foot warehouse.” Arachnoe asked.

“Well it’s a lot worse then you make that sound” Josh said angrily.

“It is possible that the Enchantress could have turned off her powers when we started fighting, that would explain the other injuries.” I said trying to calm down Josh hoping that he can’t turn into the Hulk like Bruce.

“It would also explain why she didn’t fly.” Star said.

“But why just go after May and All-American Girl it doesn’t make since why not all of us?” Beau asked.

“the Enchantress believes to get closer to my father she must get rid of me or the ones I care about.” I told everyone.

“I’m going to make sure that Justice is okay.” I said leaving the waiting room.

On my way to her room I saw the Enchantress, I put my sword up to her neck and said, “What are you doing here you have caused enough trouble.”

“You would not hurt me here you could hurt her” she said pointing to the unconscious Justice, “the lightning could short out those machines keeping her alive.”

I had to let her go there was no way I could fight her alone and not get Justice hurt again. 

“You care about these mortals so much you would risk your own life for them wouldn’t you thunderer?” I just eyed her and didn’t say a word.

“You and your father love Midgard so much then I hope you don’t mind staying out of Asgard.” I watched her walk away, but I had no idea what she meant.

I walked into Justice room and sat beside her bed all this would have been avoided if I wasn’t jealous. I grabbed her hand, “If you can hear me please squeeze my head.” I said nothing happened.

“I promise to you that I will do what ever it takes to avenge you that’s why were Avengers. Loki and the Enchantress will not know what’s coming to them if I’m alive. they will pay for what they have done to you.” all of a sudden she squeezed my hand. 

I guess she didn’t want me to get jealous or carried away like I did when we were on the pier. But I stand by what I say I will not let them get away for what they have done. I stayed by her side all night to make sure that the Enchantress did not come back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also did not mention that I do except ideas for more chapters if anyone wants to leave some in comments or messages.


	9. Reverse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of these chapters will form together either referencing old chapters or taking off right when the last one ended so that the story flows better but also most of these are supposed to be like one-shot stories, so some stuff makes sense and other things might not, I'm still fixing some of the old chapters.

If I would have just done what I was told, then this would not be happening. I disrespected orders and put others in danger normally I wouldn’t have cared. But this was not a normal day they never are any more.

After Malanie left the room we all started to talk, “Why is Malanie so protective of All-American Girl?” Eagle Eye asked.

“She sees Justice as a little sister for some reason, it must be the blonde hair, blue eyes and almost ’God like powers’.” I told him with air quotes around god like powers.

“Well she doesn’t need protection Justice can protect herself!” Josh yelled.

All the guys started to talk some more, and I think I was getting what they were saying. I mean Justice wouldn’t be in here if she stayed away from revenge seeking Asgardians. We talked all night about how Justice is strong and can protect herself. Just then the guys stopped talking and Malanie stormed into the room even more angry then before.

“Star I want you to stay with Justice, so she’ll be safe.” Malanie said just about to walk out the door, “Make sure that the Enchantress doesn’t come back.”

“No.” I said as strong as I could.

Malanie stopped, “What did you say?” as if she didn’t hear me.

“No. Justice wouldn’t even be in this hospital if you weren’t jealous that your dad might like an emerald covered, pale, blonde instead of your mom.” I said getting into Malanie’s face.

“My father does not like that witch and leave my mother out of this!” She yelled back getting in my face her hand on her sword.

“Ok I have an idea what if we let Josh stay here” Arachnoe said separating us, “he was in here for hours before.”

Malanie and I just let our guards down and stared at each other. She walked out of the room we all followed her except Josh of course he would have offered to stay with her no matter what.

When we got out of the hospital Malanie said, “the Enchantress and Loki will have to wait we have to stop someone else. Someone who has been on earth for to long, the Red Skull.” she said looking down.

I know who she was talking about, “Who’s the Red Skull?” Eagle Eye asked clueless.

“He’s like Captain America, he took the formula before Cap. that was when they found out the formula enhances you. It makes the bad become worst and the good better.” I told him.

“So, in other words he’s bad news and we have to take him down.” Eagle Eye said.

they have no idea how hard this would be I knew this one would be because this is Justice mortal enemy she has been trying to find. Knowing Malanie she’ll show no mercy and I think I’ll do the same. Fury set all of us to an old building that used to be owned by Hydra and it looks like it was being used. there were bottles and serums it looked like a horror movie lab. But on a far wall there was a formula it said reverse written on it. the formula on the board looked familiar then it hit me.

“Guys I think you should see this its pretty big.” I told them.

“What in the world is this some math equation?” Arachnoe asked.

“If so then we should have brought Josh, so he can solve it.” Eagle Eye joked.

“It already is solved this is a formula of how to reverse the affect.” I explained.

“the reverse of what?” Eagle Eye asked.

“the formula that created Captain America.” Malanie said stepping closer to the board.

“That’s right and if this is supposed to be the reverse of the formula then imagine what it can do.” I said turning to face the board. Just then I heard a faint beeping sound and then I saw a bomb counting down.

“Hit the deck!” I yelled my Metallica suit was able to put a force field around us so none of us would have been hurt from the explosion.

“I guess Red Skull didn’t want us to see that formula.” Arachnoe said.

“Because if the formula makes you more enhanced then that means the reverse of that can kill you.” Malanie said.

“But if that’s true then we need to get to the hospital.” Eagle Eye said.

I think I understood why we needed to go with Justice already weak then she’s the perfect target. We got to the hospital as fast as we could when we got there I was shocked. Josh was on the floor along with some doctors and nurses. the only one stand was the Red Skull with a syringe in his hand. None of this would have happened if I stayed put I could have took him down.

“Eagle Eye get the syringe!” Malanie yelled.

Eagle Eye pulled out an arrow and fired, it hit the syringe right in the middle and out of the Red Skull’s hand. It broke in two and the formula spilled all over the floor. It really wasn’t that hard all I did was blast him he went all the way across the floor. Malanie made sure that Josh and everyone else was okay. Arachnoe helped by kicking Red Skull’s butt as hard as he could.

In the middle of all that some how Red Skull got close enough to Justice. He pulled out another syringe and when he almost injected it into her. Justice woke up and she knocked the Red Skull out cold. then when he hit the floor the other syringe broke in a million pieces. After the Avengers arrested Red Skull Justice and Josh told us everything.

“So, you were able to use your powers.” I asked.

“Only after the Enchantress and Loki left.” Justice explained.

“Justice woke up about an hour after being in the hospital” Josh said, “I told her what happened and about how S.H.E.I.L.D. found the Red Skull.”

“That’s when we made a plan that if he knew about me being in the hospital.” Justice continued

“How her and I would be ready if the Red Skull came.” Josh said.

“But why not tell us about it?” Malanie asked.

“We thought if we did and you didn’t leave on a mission then he probably would have been suspicious himself.” Justice explained.

“Well I’m just glad that your ok” Malanie said hugging Justice, “Hey if you were awake after being here for only an hour then you did hear what I said.” 

“Um kind of.” Justice said stepping away.

“I let the Enchantress get away because of you!” Malanie said stepping closer to her.

“Hey, don’t blame me that you were afraid.” Justice said stepping further away.

“Come here you faker!” Malanie yelled chasing Justice.

The rest of us even the Avengers started laughing like I said no day is normal. But today this had to be the most normal day I’ve had ever since I joined the Avengers. Only problem about what happened the next day the Red Skull escaped, maybe we’ll see him again.


	10. Haunted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I should mention that even though this is short and innocent there is mention of death and the possibility of wanting to be dead, but not suicide. You know what there's no graphic anything just a kid missing her parents and almost being tricked by an Asgardian witch. Read if you want, skip if you're not sure.

It has been a week since the whole my out cold and red skull trying to kill me thing. Before I hit the ground and while I was out cold I had some old memories and a weird dream. The memories were when my parents were still alive, and the dream was my parents kept calling for me. Like I was supposed to be in that car with them and that I should be with them now. I was relieved when I woke up in the hospital but when the red skull came I thought that maybe I was supposed to be in the car maybe I was supposed to be dead.

But when I heard that Malanie and the others were trying to save me I thought I am better off here with the Avengers. But ever since I got home from the hospital I’ve felt weak and having the same dream over and over. I didn’t know who to turn to but then again most of my old memories had Clint in them. He always felt like a second dad to me, so I told him everything. 

He was shocked, “Justice I don’t think you were supposed to be in that car.”

“I’m starting to think I was unless you wouldn’t have killed them if I was there.” I never had the heart to tell him or Natasha that I really was there.

“Kid look how many times does Natasha and I have to tell you it was an accident, S.H.I.E.L.D. had nothing to do with it.” he said making me face him, “Besides I would never hurt you or your family.”

I was starting to think that I should tell him that I was there I saw everything. I saw Fury and him and Natasha all taking about a cover story. Also, how they would let the media know about it I was so scared after that, well scared of Fury.

I took a deep breathe, “Clint I…I.” there was no way I could tell him. But I had to he needed to know, “Clint I was there at the accident site.” He looked at me like I was crazy. “You already know about my powers well I got them when I was 11.” I said trying to straighten things out.

“When the accident happened.” Clint said still looking confused.

“Yes, I followed my parents to see if this lead was real but then they got hit.” I said trying not to choke.

“So, you stayed to see if they were alive?” Clint asked.

“Yeah and I heard everything you were talking about.” I was about to cry.

“We were talking about how someone could have found out about your parents being secret agents, how not to add to many details.” Clint explained.

“Like them having a kid.” I said.

He shook his head yes, “See I would never have hurt you or your family.” I tried to forget about when Fury sent the Avengers to kill me, but I didn’t hold it over Clint he didn’t know that he was supposed to kill me. 

“But what about my dream it’s starting to creep me out.” I said worried.

“Look kid it’s probably nothing so don’t worry maybe it was just the fall you took caused the flashback from your parent’s accident.” he said trying to calm me down.

I sighed, and he left me alone in my room that night I had the same dream. But I went towards them this time I woke up floating almost touching the ceiling. I was getting even more scared and worried that my dreams are coming true. But I shook it off I mean this wasn’t the first time I woke up floating. It happens every time I’m scared, nervous, or excited. But I was getting the dream again and again plus I was getting closer each time.

So finally, I told Malanie, “So you keep having the same dream what is the problem? Isn’t it normal for you mortals?” she asked.

“Yes, it is but if you have the same dream over and over there is a possibility that it can come true.” I explained.

“You honestly believe that your dream will come true you can heal fast.” She said.

I sighed “I know but the last time I didn’t heal was when we fought…” 

“the Enchantress.” Malanie said angrily.

“Yeah you don’t think that she would try to hurt me again do you?” I asked.

“Do you not remember the pier?” she yelled.

“Yes, so should we tell the other Avengers?” I asked a little scared.

“Of course, we should you have no idea how dangerous that witch is.” Malanie said walking towards me.

“I think I do when she turned off my powers and pushed me off a roof.” I said stepping backwards.

Both Malanie and I told the whole team some of them looked worried, but Thor agreed with us. He knows how dangerous the Enchantress can be.

“I think you guys are way off.” Eagle Eye said.

“Do I have to remind everyone about the jumping off the roof of a warehouse incident.” I said angrily.

“No but you can remind us of how you and Josh both lied about you being alive.” Star smirked back.

“Star this is important if the Enchantress is up to something again then we need to stop her.” Tony said.

“We need to keep Justice up so that she will not have this dream” Thor explained, “it seems that the Enchantress put a spell on her before she fell.”

“What in the world are you talking about?” Arachnoe asked.

“A spell that is to take the dreamers life if they agree to or if they don’t wake up.” Malanie explained looking worried.

“I guess I need special arrows for the Enchantress the next time we see her.” Eagle Eye said.

That night all the Avengers kept me up Cap. told me about some old memories of the war. Clint told me his long list of people he punched in the face which took forever. Thor told me about life on Asgard and being royal. Bruce told me all about gamma radiation then Tony told me the fun part of running a company. Natasha and I were speaking in nothing but Russian, they wouldn’t let Malanie or the others come in.

When Thor was talking about the fun of standing straight and tall and all the other boring things royalty does. 

I ended up falling asleep I saw my parents, “Justice come to us.” My mother motioned for me.

“Please we miss you.” my dad said.

I reached out for me to grab their hands then I started to have an old memory. It was Clint and Natasha teaching me how to fight I was seven. Both my parents were busy fighting with Fury about how they knew where Captain was. Then I remembered that my parents were never there for me Hawkeye and Black Widow were. 

I took my hand away from them, “No you two were never, no you will never be my parents!” I yelled.

Then my parents started to disappear, and I was waking up when I did all the others including Malanie, Star, Beau, Josh, and Arachnoe were around me. They looked worried and Star looked like she cried.

“What did you all think, that I would fall for that caring parent trick.” I asked.

“I am just so glad my girl is okay.” Captain said hugging me.

I couldn’t believe I almost left all this behind just to be with my parents who were never there for me. But it looked like everything was going to be okay or I thought.

“Hold it we need to stop the Enchantress she has tried to kill Justice twice!” Malanie yelled.

“I agree with my daughter we need to tell my father Odin about the Enchantress dirty tricks.” Thor said.

He opened a portal to Asgard with his hammer Malanie and he stepped into it, but they were thrown out.

“What happened?” Arachnoe asked helping them up.

“It appears that we are locked out of Asgard we can not go home.” Thor explained.

“the Enchantress said that we love Midgard so much that we wouldn’t mind staying out of Asgard” Malanie said scared, “she must have meant being locked out of Asgard.”

“How can you tell your grandfather then?” Star asked.

“We can’t which means the Enchantress is free to do what she wants for now.” Malanie said angrily and storming out of the room. 

It looks like I was wrong everything is not okay, and I don’t know if they will ever be. At least not with the Enchantress around driving Malanie crazy and everybody else miserable.


	11. A Way Back Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more of a rewrite of the Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes season 1 episode 24, 25 and 26 all in one. Sorry if some of it doesn't make sense but it's all in Malanie's POV.

This can’t be real it has to be some dream like the one Justice was having because of the Enchantress I can’t go home. I told everyone that I came to earth to find my father but that is not true. The truth is that I was about to be banished from Asgard, but I left before that could happen. I over heard my grandfather talking to my mother they were yelling at each other.

“No, I will not let this happen!” She yelled.

“It must be done Sif!” My grandfather yelled back.

“Send her to Midgard is bad enough but taking away her immortality is the worst!” My mother screamed.

“She is scaring our people destroying statues of honor and she no longer deserves that sword.” He pointed out to her.

“This is all true but please let me handle this she is my daughter.” my mother said softly.

I didn’t have to hear anymore of this I ran to the Bifrost and went to Midgard like everyone wanted me. Let these mortals handle with me why should some one higher then them do it, I mean all I am is trouble. I just wish that I knew where my father was why he left and make him proud of me. 

“Stop this.” I told myself, “I don’t have to prove anything except that I’m not just trouble.”

Ever since that day I have been on Earth helping the mortals and making it safe in this realm. I used my sword to cut my long black hair to my shoulders my Asgardian accent comes and goes usually when I am annoyed or threatened I return to my Asgardian self. But other then that I am simply a girl from another realm living among mortals. When I was able to fit in with the mortals everything was ok I went to school and then I joined the Avengers and made friends. After all of this I was hoping to go home and see what others thought of me now. But I will never know because my father and I are no longer able to get to Asgard. I was starting to think that maybe I should tell the truth but who?

It didn’t take to long to find out who Justice I mean she told me her secret and her fear I should do the same. It was about a day after the Bifrost was closed to my father and I.I pulled her into my room and told her everything she just stared at me and didn’t say one word.

Then she said, “You were going to be kicked out, how could you keep that from us were all friends.”

“I know I know but Justice I can’t tell my father or anyone else.” I said.

“Yes, you can Vladimir, Beau, Josh and I’m sure if we blackmail Star she won’t tell.” Justice said happily. 

I started to laugh and agreed I told Beau, Josh, Star, and Vladimir they all looked shocked. Well Star was smiling ear to ear when I begged not to tell my father, so I blackmailed her.

“If you tell my father any of this then I’ll tell Iron Man that you like Beau.” I said starting my blackmail plan.

“I won’t tell him, just please don’t tell Iron Man or my aunt. She will go all gushy over it.” Star said anxious.

Arachnoe asked “What about justice? She can’t lie what if someone asks?”

“Don’t worry if they ask in specifics then I will tell them, but other wise its not lying.” Justice explained.

“Then it’s settled we tell nobody else.” I said.

Just then we were called to the Avengers gathering room all the others were already there. They found a way to get my father and I back to Asgard Justice, Star, Beau, Vlad, Josh, and I all looked at each other worried. If we found a way to Asgard then everyone will know why I really came to Earth and Thor will hate me. But if we don’t then the Enchantress will be able to do what ever she wishes and kill me or the others in the meantime. I was stuck there was no way I could win but stopping the Enchantress is more important then my pride.

We were all split up I went with my father, Justice went with Captain, Star went with Iron Man, Beau went with Hawkeye, Josh decided to go with Hulk, and Vlad went with Black Widow. I was worried and from the look on everybody else’s face it looked like they were too. We were all split because there are eight spots that connect Earth with the rest of the realms. Once my father and I got to our spot it was a trap set up by the Enchantress and Zemo and if this was a trap then the others must be too. They had a mystical rock from a different realm called the norm stones if they are destroyed then you can be sent to where ever they lead. The Enchantress was planning to have Asgardians take over this realm but Zemo turned on her.

This was not right father and I were able to get the hammer and sword then my father told all the others to destroy the rocks. That was a good idea, but we have no idea where the other rocks lead to or where this one will lead us to. Once it was destroyed we were on Asgard but on the thrown was not my grandfather it was Loki. Now I knew that I was having an odd dream and that I had to wake up soon and quickly. But I never did it turns out that this was real and that means that every realm and person on those realms was in danger.

“It is so nice to see you again brother and nice to see my one and only niece.” Loki said.

“Where’s Odin?” Father asked.

“Oh, you didn’t hear? Father is still in the Odin Sleep. And since you weren’t here. I took charge.” My uncle said mocking my father.

Honestly, I couldn’t believe he could be so selfish. That’s not how a ruler would rule our world. Asgard was a nice planet from what I remember from when I was little. I had enough of this, my family was being torn apart because of Loki and the enchantress. My rage boiled over and I split.

“Loki I’ve had enough. I’m tired of people messing up with everything I’ve ever liked in my life. Please leave Asgard. I know you want revenge for grandfather lying to you. But please, this isn’t how it should be done.” My throat started to get tight.

Loki looked shocked, then he went to outrage. He stood up and motioned for us to come closer, but I stood my ground. He used his powers to pull us close and it hurt when he pushed us to the ground. I struggled to get up. My hand went to my sword and I pulled it out of its sheath. I pushed my electric shock to Loki’s body and he let go of us. Thor was hurt and panting on the ground. 

“Father you need to stay here, don’t get in the middle of us its mine and Loki’s fight I need this to end once and for all.” I said.

“NO! You aren’t alone in this Loki’s my brother and my rival, but you are my daughter you mean something to me.” My father said being stubborn. 

I was a little scared I know how evil my uncle can be and he really hates my father. The reason is because grandfather chose Thor over Loki and when Loki found out who he really was he went berserk. 

It looked like I was right when Loki said, “You two will never be able to.”

Just then father and I were stuck in the stocks they have three holes two for your hands and one for your head. Then Loki had a dark magic shield around the hammer and sword. He led us to an executioner and I knew that this might be the end of Thor and Malanie. Just then when I thought it was all over we were saved by the Avengers they also had some people from different realms. I saw Iron Man, Metalicia, Hulk, Josh, Hawkeye, Eagle Eye, Arachnoe, Black Widow but no sign of Justice or Captain. 

We were saved but Loki was not going to surrender without a fight things were getting tough. Out of no where a shield hit Loki and I knew exactly who it was Justice. They were finally here Loki was starting to win though and I thought without Odin Loki will win. Loki went high in the sky for all to see how powerful he is as he took power from the tree of life. Iron Man, Star, father, and I went after him will the rest tried to take out the tree.

I thought that there was no way they could do that but just then he was losing his power. He went back to having plain old black magic which with him means its bad. But I saw my grandfather right behind him and I knew that he was in trouble now. Grandfather sent Loki to the ground he looked frightened. Some how Loki knew he was going to get an even worse banishment then before.

“Loki you have been on my last nerve. When I have been in the Odin sleep, I knew somehow you would cause trouble.” My grandfather looked mad.

After he sent Loki away I was grinning from ear to ear and everyone noticed my happiness. Odin looked right at me and my grin started to fade but Metallica, Josh, Eagle Eye, Arachnoe, and All-American Girl were standing right beside me.

“Malanie come here” Odin said, “you were supposed to be banished from Asgard years ago, but you ran away before we could.” he continued, “You ran to Midgard where we were going to banish you, we are proud of what you have done.”

I was shocked and so was all the others, “Wait you were supposed to be banished?” Iron Man asked.

“Shh!” All-American Girl said.

“All of Asgard is impressed of what you have done keeping mortals safe, blending in with there lives, and making friends with them as well.” My grandfather said, “You’re welcomed home when ever you want.”

I was smiling again I turned and hugged all of them then we all started talking a thousand miles an hour explaining everything. Once the Avengers were all up to speed we started to tell each other where we were. 

Eagle Eye said, “I was in the fairytale land of pixies and archery elves. Oh, by the way I found the special arrows for the Enchantress.”

“I was in the land of dark souls.” Arachnoe said.

“Yeah well I was with dwarfs.” Star said trying to sound proud.

Josh was trying real hard to explain his, “I think I was sent to a land of ogres or something like that.”

All-American Girl was silent but then she said, “I was sent to the realm of Hell” she sighed, “and I saw my parents again. Captain almost went with his old friends, but I stopped him.” she was crying.

Captain put his arm around her, “I would never leave you, and you would never leave a solider behind.”

She smiled I think that was when we all decided to go home but Thor wanted to stay here. Thor, Odin, and Lady Sif all wanted me to stay here. I looked at Justice who looked worried Arachnoe wouldn’t look at me and rest just stared at me. I finally told them my home was Midgard that made Justice and Star both smile. So, we waved good bye to our new friends and Thor. When we got to the Bifrost I looked back at my mom and didn’t want to leave. But then Arachnoe put his hand on my shoulder and he helped me the rest of the way to Midgard my new home. As we got home I just realized that we didn’t tell the All Father about the Enchantress. I was scared and wanted to go back but I was sure Thor would explain everything.

“Malanie I am sure that he already knows about the Enchantress.” Justice told me as if she could read my mind. 

I wasn’t so sure I mean the Enchantress is very tricky and can hide from the All Fathers sight. But she is not worth my time right know because sitting in the middle of the passing of plates and none stop talking at the same time. I realized that this is worth my time more than anything in the whole nine realms.


	12. Beau friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just Beau and Star go on an official date without telling anyone about it. Literally, nothing bad happens just fluff.

It has been a crazy few weeks first I joined the Avengers then I met Beau after that Justice was put in the hospital. then it gets weird we were all having trouble because Justice was having nightmares. May couldn’t go home anymore, and we were all transported to the Asgardian nine realms. After all this Beau and I have never gone on a date and we both have found out we like each other. So, we both decided that this Friday we were going to sneak out and go to a small restaurant near the park.

He and I were in my room Beau told me, “A simple date and walk in the park we’ll be back in an hour tops.” but I was still worried.

If Tony found out I would die and if my aunt found out she would go crazy. 

I told him, “No one can no about this.”

He looked upset, “It’s not that I don’t want people to know it just my aunt and Tony.” I said calming him down.

He laughed, “I know I was just yanking your chain and don’t worry about them.”

I had no idea what he meant, and I think the expression on my face gave it away.

So, he told me, “I have Arachnoe keeping them all busy.”

“You told Arachnoe!?” I yelled.

“Well yeah he’s my friend.” Beau said, “Don’t worry I have dirt on him just in case he does squeal.”

I sighed I can not have any one telling my aunt about this after Jake she has been protective. 

I turned to my closet “I just hope that this date goes better than any of the ones I had with Jake.” I told him how stupid could I be.

I turned to face him, and he was smiling, “Don’t worry this will be a great date.” he said leaving.

I was hoping that he didn’t just jinx it being with the Avengers anything can go wrong. A monster could attack the city or Hydra could attack anything, but I was being silly. So, I just continued picking out my outfit for the date. A few days had passed, and it was finally Friday. Beau made up an excuse to leave the mansion and told them that I had a lot of work to do on the Metallica suit.

Once I was in my room I locked the door and jumped out the window. I was lucky that I had blasts in my hands or I would have fell on my butt not on my feet. I saw that Beau was already there waiting for me and we both headed for the restaurant.

“You’re sure that Vlad is occupying them I mean if they see that I’m gone.” I told him. 

“Don’t worry and didn’t you lock your door?” he asked.

“Yes, but it’s Tony he can get Jarvis to unlock it or blow it down with a repulser.” I told him.

“Everything is taken care of.” Beau reassured me.

“Yeah and we don’t have to worry about Josh or Malanie.” I said then I stopped.

“What if Josh or Malanie figure out were gone and Arachnoe has a crush on May what if he tells her?” I said starting to worry.

“Josh will be with Bruce all night and May went to go see Jane we’re fine.” he said calming me down again.

I was being so silly again I mean my first date with Beau and I can’t help but think that something is going to go wrong. What are the chances that all this week it has been quiet, and, on the night, we go out there’s trouble? I was right nothing happened for awhile, but we stayed at the restaurant longer then we thought. We waited for half an hour then when we got our table it was slow service.

I was getting worried again, “Hey don’t worry they don’t do bed checks, right?” Beau said laughing.

I laughed then I thought, “What if they suspect something and do bed checks?” I asked.

That got him thinking too after all the things that has happened lately. So, we decided that there is no way Arachnoe would let that happen since he has some hidden secrets in his room according to Beau. We then enjoyed the dinner and headed for the park.

“It is so romantic at night.” I told him.

“Yes, it’s also dangerous if you get mugged.” he said.

“How long have you been in New York?” I asked him because he sounded like Justice.

He laughed I guess he knew where I was going with that question. I laughed too it was so peaceful and the moon was gorgeous. We pasted by a couple who were kissing on a park bench then I looked Beau and he knew what I was thinking.

He leaned in and took both my hands just when he was making his move our communication cards went crazy. Great just great they knew we left and we were in trouble. Luckily, I was so wrong it was just Tony trying to get to Malanie that one really scared me. The moment was so gone we stared to walk again after a few minutes we both headed home. I had to go back threw the window and Beau had to climb into his. It was great no one knew we were gone and nothing happened while we were gone I was worried about nothing.

Then the lights came on and I saw Tony leaning against my wall, “Busted.” he said.

“Big time busted.” Clint said holding onto Beau’s arm.

Clint, Tony and aunt Pepper sat me and Beau down on the couch to lecture us. 

“What were you two thinking?” Tony asked.

Beau was about to take all the blame, but I stopped him, “I didn’t want anyone to know about the date it was my fault.”

“No, I went along with it so I’m just as much to blame.” Beau said.

“Your both in trouble for sneaking out.” Clint said.

“Star why didn’t you want us to know?” my aunt asked.

“Ever since the whole Jake experience you’ve been protective, I mean I had to beg you to let me stay here in the mansion.” I told her.

“I know that I can be protective but its to make sure that you don’t do what you did with Jake.” she told me.

“What did you do with Jake?” Beau asked.

“I have a small record.” I told him.

“So, you have been in trouble with the law before?” he asked.

I was getting scared, but I shook my head yes, “I’m dating a bad girl this is so awesome.” he said standing up with his arms up like someone just scored a touchdown.

“But I forgot we’re in trouble.” he said sitting back down.

“So, what happens now?” I asked softly.

Tony sighed, “You two are grounded for two weeks.”

I smiled that was all I’ve had even more worse then that when I was five.

“But…” Clint added, Uh oh! I thought, “you both have to clean out the training room and clean this whole house including the pool for a month.” Man, and I thought that aunt Pepper was tough, and Clint was fun.

“That wasn’t that bad.” Beau said as we headed to our rooms.

“Yeah I guess that could have been worse.” I told him.

“You know what when these two weeks are up then we’re going on another date.” he said.

“It’s a date then.” I said closing my bed room door.

Know this is a great day and a great date and another one in two weeks. I think I’m going to like Beau a lot better then Jake at least this time the police didn’t show. I just got a small punishment and he still wants to go out with me Whoa. I think Beau is officially my boyfriend or should I say Beau friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up X-Men!


	13. Mutant Mansion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finally get to introduce the X-Men since Justice is a mutant there will be a bit of X-Men stories and original characters added to the team of mutants. This chapter is longer than past ones.

It has been a week since Star and Beau had snuck out and went on their date. I was impressed I mean they were really cleaning the whole mansion. They stuck to their punishment then again, I think they stuck to it to be close. the rest of the Avengers were impressed to, so they let them both come to the mansion. You see Nick Fury told Cap that he knew where one of his old friends from the war lived. It turned out where he lived was a home for mutants and Cap. wanted me to stay.

It all started early I was getting ready because well he was an old friend of Caps I was excited. But I was also expecting him to be old like Cap. was supposed to. 

I had just come down to eat, “Why does Star and Beau get to go?” I asked Captain.

“they both stuck to there punishment and this is one of my old war buddies I want you all to hear our stories.” he said as we both finished our uncooked eggs.

“Yeah but we hear your stories everyday plus what if he doesn’t believe that you are really Captain America?” I asked him as we both did our morning push ups.

“Well then we’ll just have to wait and see.” he said helping me do push ups.

I then thought that this would be nice, so Star can learn discipline and who better than two old soldiers. Once everyone ate and Cap and I finished our work out we headed to the mansion. It was just outside the city and it was big. When we got to a sign it said ‘Charles Xavier Home for the Gifted’ I saw that before. I knew exactly where we were I read about this in the paper it’s for mutants.

As we pulled in there were kids all playing on the yard which was big. Everyone looked so surprised with all the kids, but I wasn’t because I knew that it was a school. I saw Nick talking to some guy he looked like Caps age mid-twenty max and he had a big build. When we got out of the car Nick and the man looked at us and smiled then I saw a man in a wheel chair role out onto the top of the steps. I knew who he was Professor Charles Xavier the man who stared this school, so mutants could live with humans.

Cap walked up to Fury and asked, “Where’s my old friend from the war?”

Fury pointed to the man and said, “Captain I’m sure you remember Logan.”

“No, I’m sorry maybe his father.” Captain replied.

“No, he means I am from the war I’m not as old as I look but neither do you.” Logan said shaking his hand.

I was so confused and so was everyone else so Logan explained, while we were in Professor X’s office. He explained that this is a home for mutants and that he can heal. He also showed us his claws that were made from adamantium just like my shield. When he finished talking a girl who looked my age walked into the room she just stood there. She had a ponytail and she was a light burnet. 

She also had black and red eyes with a red tank that went down to high mid calf, a black leather jacket, shinny black jeans, black strap on combat boots. She also had black gloves all I could think of what her powers was. 

When Professor introduced us we all said hi, but she said, “Bonjour.” Her accent was French, but I also heard some south in her, so I knew that she had to be Cajun.

I introduced myself, “Hi my name is Justice, you are?” 

“Reine LeBeau.” She answered.

I had to ask her, “What are your powers?”

She looked surprised, so I told her my powers, “Well I can fly, heal and I am strong.”

 

Reine and I just looked at each other and she asked me something that had to be bothering her, “Aren’t you All-American Girl?”

I shook my head yes; most people don’t like mutants which is why I never told anyone. Except the Avengers and well Reine right now. Professor asked Reine why she came in here and she told him that she would tell him later.

I asked her again, “What’s your powers?”

“You’ll have to wait and see Cherie.” She left, and Star was smiling when I turned to face her.

I had to ask, “What?”

“You just found a mutant friend.” she started to crack up.

“At least I have a name of what’s wrong with me unlike you.” I told her and that sure got her to stop laughing.

It also got the Prof. to look at me like he was wondering so he finally said, “Justice being a mutant doesn’t mean that something is wrong with you it’s a gift.”

I sighed and shook my head yes, “Do you think that it would be okay if the kids all looked around?” Clint asked.

the Prof. let a girl named Kitty take us all around and introduced us to a few of the other students. Some of them knew who we were, and others had no clue but they all wondered why we were there. It was kind of hard for me to tell everyone of them that I was mutant because they all never knew. But it was also hard because I knew they were thinking why I never told the world I was a mutant which made me feel bad. there were a few people who stood out from the rest like this one man we passed that had a deck of cards.

Kitty introduced us, “Gambit this is All-American, Malanie…” she went on with our hero names, so I stopped her.

I introduced myself, “Hi my name is Justice Rogers, what’s yours?” I asked holding out my hand for him to shake.

He shook my hand and said, “Remy LeBeau.” 

He had a red shirt, blue jeans, white boots that go up to his knees, a trench coat, and gloves that showed his fingertips. He had a Cajun accent and the same last name as Reine. 

I had to asked, “I hope you don’t mind but are you related to Reine LeBeau?”

He said, “Of course petite dat’s my daughter.”

Kitty decided to show us another part of the house that had no Cajuns there. So, she showed us the view of the ocean which was beautiful. I saw a woman sitting on the bench she was burnet with white in the front and she had a long sleeved green shirt with jeans and gloves. She was glued to the view and I couldn’t blame her, but she looked sad. Everyone else decided to look some more but I told them I would catch up later. I sat down beside her and looked at the sea like she was, and I didn’t say anything until I heard Reine.

“How many times am I goin run int’ you Chere?” both the women and I turned around.

I saw Reine and the woman smile at each other and Reine decided to sit with us. I finally introduced myself which was bugging me for awhile know.

“Hi, I’m Justice what’s your name?” I asked her.

She looked at me and said, “Rogue.” I could tell she was a southern belle by her accent.

“Not to be rude sugha but you remind me of someone.” she told me in her southern accent.

“She’s All-American Girl Chere.” Reine informed her.

I asked Rogue, “So what’s your power?”

She took off her glove and said, “If I touched you right know I would have your memories, life force, and strengths.”

I sat as still as possible the thought of that happening scared me a little but not Reine. She got up took off her glove and took Rogues bare hand. I waited, and nothing happened I was amazed, and I think it didn’t help that my mouth was wide open. Reine started to laugh so she explained as they both put there gloves back on.

“You see Chere Rogue can absorb powers but so can I, so we cancel each other out.” Reine said.

“Which means that you’re the only person she can touch.” I finished for her.

Reine shook her head yes, “Ever since I was your age sugha I couldn’t touch another person, that is until we found Reine.” Rogue said.

She smiled at Reine then asked, “Sugha do you know where your daddy is?” Reine shook her head no.

I said, “I think we passed him in the living room.”

She smiled waved good bye and headed off to find Remy Reine and I just stared at each other. Honestly, I was looking at her because of her eyes I have never seen black and red eyes they looked cool. I think she was looking at me because well just because I was.

I finally broke the ice and said, “Why is your name similar to your dads?”

She didn’t answer at first, but she did answer it not so happily though, “My mom wanted me to be everything like my dad she wanted nothing of her in me.” 

That made me be quiet for a few minutes but that had to take a lot of courage to say so I said something, “I stole files from a secret organization named S.H.I.E.L.D.”

She looked at me surprised and said, “I’m a thief too Chere.” 

I was confused, “Who did you steal from?”

“No Chere in Louisiana my dad was part of a crime family called the Thieves Guild.” Reine explained.

“So just that makes you a thief?” I asked.

She shook her head yes, “Well dat and I stole from here and dere.” that was sure surprising but not surprising of what happened next. Malanie and a girl who had dark hair that went to her ears, she wore a tank like mine blue jeans and brown boots that almost go up past her ankles walked by us with Vlad beside the both. Reine saw them too and we were both shocked I had no idea what to say.

I finally asked, “Who was that?”

“Well it looked like Kristen but I’m not so sure who the others were.” Reine said.

She and I started to talk for hours as I informed her that it was Malanie and Arachnoe which led me into the whole back story. Which led me into my story, Star’s, Beau’s, and Josh’s story too. Once I was down Reine was amazed then started to tell me her back story. She told me how her dad was part of the Thieves Guild and her mom was part of a rival family called the Assassins. Both of her parents tried to get married but her dad took off and her mom Belladonna was furious. the reason she agreed to marry Gambit was because she was pregnant with Reine.

Once Reine was born her mom named her the closest name to Remy because she had red and black eyes. She was also nicknamed Ace when she was five and could play poker. Her mom dressed her like her dad cut her hair like her dads used to be. And hit her, she never even called her real name just Ace or Remy to make her mad. She then showed me a ring that she had on a sting around her neck that I never even noticed. She told me that one day she found one of her dad’s old pair of gloves, the ring and a bow staff she then showed me it. the staff expanded three times in length she then made it normal size and but it in her jacket pocket.

She continued and told me that her mom went crazy when she found her with the ring. After her mom pummeled her she walked around outside and heard singing. She went into a church and listened when the priest saw her he asked if she wanted to join. Reine shook her head yes but told him that she knew none of the songs, so he gave her a song book and she joined in. Every Sunday she went to church and going helped believe. That one day her dad will come for her or that she will find him. 

One night when her mom found out she joined the church she came into her room and started to hit her. But suddenly, she stopped collapsed onto the floor and Reine had her memories and thoughts. That was the day Reine found out she was a mutant Reine was surprised she grabbed one of her dad’s old decks. She blew up the whole card that was awful and wonderful. Reine was like her dad but, maybe not as strong or stronger.

As her mom was still laying on the floor Reine grabbed a small bag packed some clothes, her dads staff, cards, and his ring. When she ran down stairs she saw that there were poker chips on the table and grabbed them just in case. Once she was far away from the Assassins she hopped a train and rode it to New York. Her mom had a news clipping about the X-men and saw her dad. Once she got to New York she found the institute and met her dad. the Prof had to go threw some old memories but all of it proved that she was Gambit’s daughter.

Now I was the one who was shocked, “How did you find out you could touch Rogue?” I asked.

“When the Prof. found out dat when I touched someone and could take their life force he asked me to touch Rogue.” Reine explained, “When I touched her, and nothing happened I was confused so he told me dat Rogue could also absorb life forces like me.”

“You must have been happy when you found out you could touch someone.” I told her.

“I can also touch my dad your powers aren’t supposed to hurt you or family members, dat’s what the Prof. said.” Reine continued.

“But how did you absorb you moms you know life?” I asked.

“She must have done such a good job of making sure none of her got into me it was like she never really was my mom.” Reine said smiling.

“Which means that your powers could work when she was hitting you.” I said.

Reine shook her head yes and looked at her dads ring she had in her hands. I looked closer at the ring and engraved on it said ’To my Queen of Hearts’. 

Reine saw me looking at the ring and said, “I always wanted my dad to see me as the Queen of Hearts, but I’m just the Ace of Spades.” 

“Isn’t that the death card?” I asked.

Reine again sadly shook her head yes, “You are not a death card.” I told her.

“Yes, I am!” She yelled.

I said nothing and sat beside her quietly, so I changed the subject, “Who’s the Kristen girl?” 

Reine then told me that Kristen’s dad is Colossus he and Kristen are both Russian. Colossus can make his whole skin be covered in metal and Kristen can do the same. But she can morph the metal into a shield or claws or anything she imagines. When she said that she was Russian I thought that Vlad finally has someone beside Natasha to talk to.

Reine was about to ask me something but something popped up in front of us. It came out of no where it had a tail, blue fur, pointed teeth and ears, and three fingers. When I saw it, I screamed crawling backwards on the bench and hit the ground. Reine started to laugh so hard she fell on the ground too. Once I was able to stand and Reine stopped laughing she introduced me to it.

“Justice this is Nightcrawler he’s Rogue’s brother.” Reine said still giggling.

I was still shocked I mean this guy looked like well you know and Reine is laughing. But I shook hands with him as he said, “Gutan tag flauer leine.”

As I heard his accent it sounded like he was German which made no sense. I asked, “How are you German and Rogue a southern belle?”

“Simple Rogue was adopted, and I was born in Germany.” He told me.

I was starting to get use to how he looked he must have saw me staring at him, so he said, “I am sorry if I have scared you.”

“No, no its not that its just I’ve never seen someone with blue fur before.” I said.

Reine, Nightcrawler and I all started to laugh then he said, “I came here to find Justice your grandfather is thinking of enrolling you to the school.”

I stopped laughing and said, “What how could he do this I don’t want to stay I.” I stopped talking and saw Reine looking upset. So, I said, “Reine its not like that its just I don’t want to be away from him please understand.”

She looked at me and said, “Sure I understand Chere you don’t want the world to know that All-American Girl is a freak!” she ran to the school and I could hear that she was trying not to cry.

I was about to run after her but instead I turned to Nightcrawler and said, “Take me to my grandfather.”

Once the smoke around us had cleared I realized we were in Professor Xavier’s office. I saw Iron Man, Captain, and Hawkeye. 

I looked straight at Captain and said, “I am not staying here.” 

“What is going on?” I heard Beau said I looked behind me and there was him, Star, May, Josh, Arachnoe, and Kristen.

I looked at Captain, “What you were going to wait till the last minute to tell all of us?”

“What is Justice talking about?” Malanie asked.

“Justice I have been talking to your grandfather and I believe that it would be best if you stayed here for a few weeks.” Professor said calming me down.

“But I don’t want to stay here!” I yelled at him.

“What the celebrity doesn’t want people to know that she’s a mutant?” Kristen asked annoyed.

“Lay off.” May said threw clenched teeth.

“Look Justice you don’t have to stay long just a few days and if you don’t like it we’ll come and take you home.” Tony said.

“Hey if Justice doesn’t want to stay then she shouldn’t.” Clint said to Tony.

“Look I’m just trying to compromise with her.” 

“Well the kid doesn’t want to stay.” Clint repeated.

“Enough” Cap. said splitting them up, “Justice you are going to stay here they can help you in ways we can’t just see if you like it no arguments.”

“NO!” I yelled running out of the room.

I went to a place I go every time I want to clear my head I went on to the roof. But I saw that someone was already up there crying there eyes out. 

When I got up there I saw that it was Reine, “Hey you okay?” I asked.

She wiped away a tear with her sleeve and said, “What do you want now Chere?” she said annoyed.

I felt awful all over again, “Reine the reason I don’t want to stay here is because I have only been with my grandfather for a few weeks and he already wants to get rid of me.” I said sitting down next to her.

“Ha when I came here I was relieved to be around others like me.” Reine said wiping away another tear.

“Yeah well I’ve been hiding my powers for so long that I guess I can’t cope with them yet.” I explained.

“What are you talking ‘bout Chere everyday I see you using dem on the news.” she was getting more annoyed.

“Well I mean I got my powers when I was eleven remember?” she shook her head yes, “I hid my powers from my parents, S.H.I.E.L.D. Natasha and Clint ever since then.”

“What made you finally tell them?” Reine asked sounding more curios than annoyed now.

“Well like I told you earlier my parents never found out, Fury I think figured it out on his own by now, and I told Clint and Natasha because of Cap.” I said.

Reine and I sat and stared at the sun as it set, and the night stars started to come out. I knew that being at the institute I would be around other mutants, but I didn’t want to be away from Cap. he was starting to feel like a dad. Yet I could be around Reine and meet Kristen but what about Malanie and Josh, Beau, Star, Vlad how would they take it. But I knew that all of this was not what I was really worried about. the more I thought about it I knew that I really didn’t want anyone to know that I was a mutant.

I would have told Reine why I really didn’t want to stay here but her dad came on the roof with us, “Everyone’s looking for you petites.”

“Sorry Mister LeBeau.” I said starting to get off the roof.

“Don’t call me that petite call me Remy or Gambit.” he told me.

“Ok sorry Mister…. I mean Gambit.” I said catching myself before I called him mister LeBeau again.

Reine followed me off the roof into the window her dad was leaning out of helping us into the mansion. Gambit led us into the professor’s office and sat us down. The Avengers and most of the X-men were already there waiting for us. I looked straight at Clint I knew that no matter what I say he’ll agree with me. I waited for the prof to start up on me staying here but he never did.

So, I asked, “Do you still think that it’s a good idea with me staying here?”

“Come on Chere you might like it.” Reine said.

“Listen to the Cajun.” I heard Star say. I glared at her angrily and so did Reine, “Sorry I just always wanted to say that.” 

Reine leaned in so I could hear her but also, so she wouldn’t touch my ear, “Yankee.”

I laughed I knew that most people from the south or other country called north girls Yankees, but I thought it was funny. Also, I knew if I laughed that it would annoy Star and I was right Star looked worried.

“What did you say?” Star asked angrily.

We both started to laugh, “You see Justice you might like it here.” Cap. said. 

I looked down I knew that they were still talking about me staying here but I didn’t want to. I saw Reine looking at me, so I glared at her like don’t you dare but she took the dare.

“Justice doesn’t want to stay here because she wants to be close to you.” Reine said not caring if it sounded offensive to Captain.

I looked at her shocked I rarely talk back to someone let alone sound offensive to them. But she didn’t stop there she continued, “Like when I first came here all I wanted was to get close to my dad.”

I was getting more and more impressed by Reine she was standing up for me. Soon May, Star, Beau, Vlad, Josh and even Kristen started to help me out.

“Guys if she wants to get close to you then don’t make her stay.” Beau said.

“I’m with Beau I think she should choose to stay or not.” Kristen added.

Everyone else started to add more things some to defend me and others to make me stay. I just sat there and Reine sat right beside me not saying one word like me.

Soon Professor Xavier said, “Calm down Justice can make her own decisions.”

I looked at the X-men the Avengers and Reine who was still sitting beside me. I thought it would be nice to be around other mutants, but I didn’t want to be away from Cap. not again. I took a deep breath and told them my answer. the next day we were all dressed in our hero uniforms and surrounded by camera and news crews. Professor Xavier told them that this was a home for mutants and everything he had planned to say not to alarm them which was hard. 

Once he was done I had to step up and tell them, “Hello all of you know me as All-American Girl the super powered girl who stands beside Captain America, well I got these powers because I’m a mutant.” everyone gasped and started to talk, “Okay calm down yes I’m a mutant but that doesn’t make me any different then your child. I’m just a hero and all of you I know are fans and you stop being my fan just because I’m a mutant. Then that’s your problem not mine because this is me and I’m not changing. Thank you.” I stepped off the stage and they all started to yell questions.

“Are you positive that you can’t stay?” Logan asked.

“Yeah I’m sorry but I belong with the Avengers.” I said smiling.

“Justice it’s time to go.” Cap. said.

“Okay grandpa.” I said walking to him.

“See you soon?” Logan asked him.

“Sure, see you around soon.” Cap. said leading me towards the car.

“Hey Chere, I hope you enjoyed your stay at the Mutant Mansion!” I heard Reine yell I waved good bye to her laughing, “see you later alligator.”

I replied, “After awhile crocodile.”

I looked out the window as we drove past the sign that said ’Professor Xavier’s Home for the Gifted’ and I smiled.

“Hey you okay?” Star asked.

“Yeah because I’m were I belong.” I told her, “So is Reine.”

“You know May had a fun time here too.” Vlad said.

“What happened?” I asked May.

“Her and Kristen almost fought over bug boy here.” Beau said laughing.

I started to laugh too and we all started to ask questions and joke around. If I was having this much fun just in the car imagine the fun Reine is having with her family.


	14. Ace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this Reine is pronounced as Renee. This is a slightly long post.  
> Warning! mentions of child abuse. don't read if trigger!

My name is Reine Isabela Elise Lynette LeBeau (my mother had de Assassins pick out ma middle names) I am 13 I live in New Orleans, Louisiana da city of music. But it’s hard t’ enjoy de music wit’ ma mother Belladonna who keeps tryin’ t’ make me like ma dad. His name was Remy LeBeau also known as Gambit he was part of da T’ieves Gild. While my mother is part of the Assassins I sometimes wish dat I was my dad and had the strength to run from dis place. But I think I should start from de beginnin’ when ma parents first met.

My dad and mom just fell in love probably because both of deir families hated each other for who knows how long. One night when my dad proposed to my mom she said yes. She was relieved because she was pregnant with me and when my dad ran she was furious. So, she made a vow dat she would do everything in her power ta have nothing of her in me. When I was born and opened my eyes they were red and black like my dads. She named me the closes name ta Remy and gave me his last name.

When I started ta talk she made me call her Belle not mom and she never called me her daughter. She called me Remy and Gambit just ta annoy me. Life wasn’t so bad but when I was five I could play poker and I got nicknamed Ace. Belle was so upset so she cut my hair like my dad’s luckily, he had a ponytail. A few years later when I was eight I went into Belle’s room and saw her jewelry box. When I opened it I saw a ring, a staff, a deck of cards, and some gloves. I picked up da ring and it said ‘To my Queen of Hearts’ I had no idea why Belle had dese. 

Just then she walked into da room and yelled, “You little thief.” she started to hit me.

When she was done I asked, “Why do you have dis?”

She looked at me and laughed, “Yer no good father gave it t’ me you can have it it’s useless just like all da other things Remy left behind.”

Now I’m use to belle putting me down and hitting me and saying dat I’m nothing. But for some reason this time it got to me and I finally realized I had no identity. This explained why she made me everything like my dad to blame it all on someone who was around. Well you can bet dat I took da ring, gloves, staff, and cards if Belle wanted Remy LeBeau I’d give her da closest thing, me. I let her dress me like him but more of a girl version yellow tank, green jeans, and brown boots dat go up to my knees. She wanted me to act like him take what I want and give it ta da people I thought was my family. When ever I made Belle upset by trying to have my own identity she would start to pound me.

I tried my best ta give belle what she wanted anything ta stay alive, but it was hard trying ta be like my dad. One day I was walking around town and I heard a beautiful song. Now I know dat it’s New Orleans there is music always playing but this didn’t sound like jazz. I heard it coming from a church when I was in I sank in da pew. In New Orleans everyone knows who your parents are and if someone saw me there, they would tell belle. I guess I didn’t sink low enough because da preacher saw me I was scared.

He smiled at me and motioned for me to come to him I slowly walked down da aisle. Once I was standing in front of him I knew he was inspecting belle’s early morning beating I got. He smiled which is da first time anyone has done without insulting me or putting me down. 

He put his hand on my shoulder and said, “Would you like to join the choir?”

I looked into his eyes he seemed serious and nice I said, “Yes monsieur but I don’t know any of da songs.”

He smiled handed me a book and had me stand in da middle, so he could keep an eye on me. I’m used to people not trusting me, but I think he wanted to keep an eye on me to make sure I was okay. When ever I came to da church I felt safe and belle never found out for a couple years, when I went to church I told her I was out stealing wallets. I didn’t like lying because lying was a sin and I always had to confess to da preacher. What made this better was dat Father Pierre gave me faith dat my father would come back for me. Every night I prayed dat he would find me and save me from my awful mother, I mean belle.

One night she came into my room and started to hit me saying she knew where I went on Sundays. As she was pounding me she stopped and collapsed on da floor suddenly, I had her memories. I knew what happened belle told me dat my father was a mutant, so I reached over for da deck of cards on my nightstand. When I touched da top card, it blew up as I looked at belle on da floor I realized dat I’m not Remy LeBeau I’m Reine LeBeau. I started to pack a bag, but belle woke up, but instead of hitting me she grabbed my staff and started to hit me with dat.

da next morning belle did it again screaming, “You mutant freak you deserve everything dat comes to you!”

I started to say, “I’m nothing like him.” but it didn’t work.

This time belle let her guard down and left me in my room alone. But before she left she whispered, “You are not your father your weaker which is good news for me.” When she was gone I tried all da other cards, all of them were destroyed when I let my powers go. I tried another deck, with my other ability and my eyes I then named myself da Ace of Spades. 

When I told Father Pierre he told me, “We are here for a purpose all of this will lead you to your purpose.”

I understood what he meant but I was more scared for my life more then ever. Later dat night I waited for belle I knew dat she had found out I went ta da church today and wanted her to get da beating over with. I started to think about what was happening to me I wouldn’t touch a thing or person. belle came up to my room and started to hit me with da staff again, but I saw her drop something. I thought I saw my dad, so I grabbed her wrist and she collapsed on da ground. When I had her memories, I was positive of what dad looked like I picked up da paper. It was a newspaper clip it was about this group of people called da X-men. 

It said dat they were mutants I read da names Wolverine, Rogue, Storm, and all kinds of other names. Close to da end I saw Gambit dat was my dad. I looked at belle on da ground da first time this happened I tried to run. I never did unpack da bag I grabbed it, a deck of cards and some poker chips my dad’s ring, staff and ran. Once I was out of da bayous I got to da train tracks and when one got close enough I jumped on. It was a muggy night which is normal for New Orleans I couldn’t sleep. All I could think about was how I ran from belle I was free.

I knew sooner or later dat belle would find out where I went so I prayed. I prayed dat belle wouldn’t find me dat my dad wouldn’t be like da stories da Assassins told me. But I prayed dat my life would be different dat I wouldn’t be hit for trying to be me. I prayed nearly all night and day da train ride from Louisiana to New York is a long ride. When da train stopped I jumped out before someone saw me they would have called da cops who would call belle and I would be right back where I started. I ran to a city near by there was a newspaper stand and da paper told me where da X-men were.

 

But almost before I could my mutant powers went rogue and da paper exploded. da man at da stand yelled at me and called me a mutie I ran. Finally, I found myself outside a gate dat had a sign it said, ‘Charles Xavier School for the Gifted’. I extended da staff took a few steps back and ran. I flew over da gate without a problem and was in I walked to da door and knocked. I was scared what if Gambit wasn’t what I thought he was, someone answered. 

 

It was a woman she had a green and black shirt, jeans, tennis shoes, and brown gloves with white in her hair “Are you okay sugha?” I knew dat accent she was from da south like me.

I quickly looked away, but I had to giggle she sounded so nice and sweet a lot better then belle. I looked back at her and shook my head yes in da newspaper clipping I think her name was Rogue.

I asked, “Do you know Remy LeBeau he’s also known as Gambit?”

She looked at me confused then I saw Gambit standing behind her I smiled. I also saw a man in a wheel chair he was looking straight at me Rogue moved for him to get a better look at me. He extended his hand I didn’t want to touch him I thought he would get mad at me like da man at da news stand.

He said, “It’s alright your covered up enough my name is Professor Charles Xavier.”

I hesitated but I did shake his hand, “My name is Reine, Reine LeBeau.”

“I know I also know that you’re a mutant.” he said letting go of my hand.

“How do you know?” I asked my voice getting soft.

“Because I too am a mutant.” I heard his voice, but it sounded like he said it in my head, “I’m a telepath and I have telekinesis also no humans like to come near this place.”

He led Gambit and I into a small room I saw a table dat looked like da one scientists use to experiment. He asked me to lay down on it, but I was scared. He assured me dat it would be safe and for Gambit to stay with me. When my dad agreed to stay with me I laid down on da table and saw Professor Xavier was about to touch my head. I lifted my head away from his hands I didn’t want what happened to belle to happen to him. He reassured me dat he wasn’t going to touch my skin I laid back down. I soon started to have flashbacks of belle and da Assassins.

da way on how I survived was to forget what happened right after it happened. I was able to block out pain sometimes and da old memories brought back awful pain. I took my dads hand and squeezed it as hard as I could, I almost couldn ‘t stand da old memories. da farther he went da more pain I remembered it took him hours to get all my memories I think he was trying to make sure who I really was. When he was done I had tears running down my face and I squeezing Gambit’s hand so hard it was hurting my hand too. 

Professor asked dad to take me to one of there unused rooms I hadn’t slept in almost two days, he had to almost carry me. da whole time I was wobbling and tripping over my own feet. All da old memories completely drained me. I fell asleep before my head even touched da pillow I had nightmares all night of belle and her hitting me. When I woke with sweat on my face in da morning it took me sometime to remember where I was. I heard a shower going and a woman singing I knew by da sound of her voice it was Rogue. I never did introduce myself to her and I really wanted to meet her.

I walked to da bathroom door and she came out when she did she screamed. I smiled at her and said, “Mornin Chere.”

She yelled, “Remy get up you swamp rat!” 

My dad came out of a room barely awake and said, “Keep your voice down Chère.”

I laughed, “Gambit did you know dat she has a good voice?”

“Of course, I know petite Rogue wakes me up everyday wit’ it.” he said trying to put his arm around her, but she quickly moves away.

I smile and say, “Nice t’ meet you Rogue my name is Reine LeBeau nickname da Ace or Ace of Spades.” 

Rogue and Gambit both looked at each other worried I knew why it’s because of my nicknames who wants t‘know a girl named after the death card? Rogue went into da room dad came out of I guess she went to go change leaving me alone with Gambit. I smiled at him I never really did talk to him yesterday. We both just looked at each other not talking which was awkward for him but not for me. I had a thousand questions in my head, why did you leave? Did you know dat belle was pregnant? 

Finally, I asked him, “Did ya leave ‘cause belle was pregnant wit’ me?” I said it fast.

He looked at me confused so I repeated slower, “Did ya leave ‘cause belle was pregnant wit’ me?”

There was a long silence I thought dat meant yes and was starting to leave, “If I knew she was having you I would have stayed petite.”

I smiled dad decided to take me on a tour of da house, but I didn’t pay attention. I kept looking around amazed I’ve never been in a place dis big there were halls and halls all with doors. Back home belle didn’t like it if I left ma room normally for me to leave da house I had to tell her I went to steal which was sometimes true I just never said wit’ who. My curiosity started t’ wander more and more I never left Louisiana. Gambit showed me da view I saw da sun was rising over a blue ocean normally I would see da bayous. We some how made our way into da kitchen I saw a man reading da newspaper I think his name was Wolverine. 

I smiled at him, “Hey Gumbo and kid.” he said.

I smiled at da ground, “Bonjour what’s your name monsieur?” I asked.

“Logan, Charlie told me what you can do jambalaya.” he told me.

I kept my focus on da floor I didn’t like people knowing what I can do but da new nickname was nice. He kept reading da paper I didn’t say anything, Gambit asked me if I was hungry I was starving. Belle only fed me if I was just like Remy which I was able to do very easily. Until belle found out I went to church she stopped feeding me and she told me she would feed me if I didn’t go back to church I turned her down. I am able t’ cook but I wasn’t able to wit’ all da Assassins always around me. 

I was in mid thought when Rogue walked in wearing a green and black shirt, jeans, tennis shoes, and brown gloves. Dad was near da stove making me some pancakes and Logan was reading his paper. Rogue went over to help, and more people started to come down. I saw a red head I think her name was Jean Grey she had a green blouse, jeans, and shoes, and da guy with da shades. I think his name is Cyclops he had light brown hair, red sunglasses, a blue shirt, kakis and men’s shoes. Just then I saw a puff of smoke appear out of nowhere. I saw da one thing at church I didn’t like to talk about he had a tail, pointed teeth, pointed ears, three fingers and blue fur.

I screamed and fell out of ma chair unable to move Logan helped me up. As I stood I didn’t take ma eyes off da thing my legs were shaking.

Logan said, “It’s alright jambalaya that’s just the elf.”

“I think you have elves and something else mixed up monsieur.” I told him.

Da thing took a few steps closer t’ me and extended his hand, “Guten tag flauer leine.”

I think he had a German accent I was still scared but he seemed nice. I shook his hand and said, “Bonjour sorry if I screamed mon ami.” 

He smiled at me and said, “A lot of people fear me flauer leine I don’t take any offense.”

I smiled back at him he was very nice I was now ashamed for judging him. More people started t’ come down stairs I tried to remember what da news clipping said. I think Storm, Ice Man, Shadow Cat, Beast and more. When gambit and Rogue finished da pancakes, I eat them all in one bite. Belle hadn’t fed me in a week and I wasn’t able t’ cook or eat da whole time I was on da train.

“Slow down sugha.” Rogue told me.

Professor Xavier came down stairs he said dat he had t’ talk to Gambit, Rogue, and me. He talked to us in da same room he used to take ma memories. He told Rogue and Gambit dat I can blow up anything non-organic like Gambit. Den he said dat I can absorb life source if I have skin on skin contact like Rogue.

“But” he told me, “your mutant powers should not have worked when your mother touched you.”

“Belle did such a good job of makin’ me everything like Gambit it was like she never was ma mother.” I told him.

He shook his head as if he understood what I meant, he asked Rogue to take off one of her gloves. He instructed me t’ do da same thing and to take Rogue’s hand. Rogue kept pullin’ away but I wanted to see what da Prof had in mind. I grabbed her hand and nothin happened we were all quiet and waited a few more minutes. I let go of Rogue’s hand and we both started ta put our gloves back on.

I asked, “What happened mon ami?”

Professor said, “Since the both of you can absorb life forces your powers block each other out.”

Rogue’s eyes started to get wider, “Professor are yah sayin’ that there is at least one person on this whole world Ah can touch?”

He just shook his head yes and left us alone, “Remy you’ve been pretty quiet what do yah think?”

He looked at me and said, “I’m starting to think dat if I stayed I could have taken petite wit’ me.”

I looked at da ground I couldn’t tell if he was telling da truth or just saying it because I was in da room. I believed dat he was telling da truth father Pierre said dat ya must forgive people no matter what da sin. Da rest of da day they were talking ‘bout me stayin’ here. Help me control my powers and for me ta get t’ know Gambit. It was all sounding better and better, but I kept worrying about Belle finding me. After my first week of staying here da feeling went away. I no longer had nightmares of Belle and da old memories went away. 

I soon changed ma look along with it I wear a red tank dat goes t’ma calves, a black leather jacket, strap on black boots, black jeans, and black gloves dat cover ma fingers. Logan, Storm, Beast and all da other X-men made me feel at home (Especially wit’ Logan’s nickname for me). I was starting t’ think dat maybe da X-men were a better family then da Assassins back home. I am Reine LeBeau and I am an X-man not an Assassin or a Thief (well sometimes). I’m not Remy LeBeau I am my own person and I’m never leavin’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There shall be more X-Men up next.


	15. Kristen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kristen is like Josh they don't get hero names until much later chapters. Hope you enjoy.

My name is Kristen Alik Rasputin I am 15 years of age I have dark hair like father I wear white tank, blue jeans, and boots that go up to ankles my father is known as Colossus he is a mutant and so am I. My mother Svetlana did not care about that she loved him, but he was outcast. When I was little girl my father had to go to the Americas so that my mother and I would not be outcast like he was. Problem is that I am a mutant like him I even has his same powers. But I can make the metal morph into anything I want. I don’t care about being outcast all care about is protecting my mother and father. My mother does not like it when people talk about my father, but I like to talk about him.

One day I kept asking my mother questions about my father, “He is gone, and he is outcast we do not talk about outcast or acknowledge them!” she yelled.

She went into the kitchen to wash dishes, but I stayed in my room I was hurt how could she say that about father. He left so we would not be outcast, and she never wanted to talk about him. I now knew how she felt about being different, so I never told her that I am mutant. I made sure that nobody talked about him when mother was around and tried to hold my tongue when I had questions. Everyday I made sure that acted like normal child not outcast. But everyday it was getting harder and harder I wanted out of this fantasy that I was normal.

I knew that I am not normal but still I act like normal, one day when I was tried of it I had to leave my mother. I knew that one day she would find out I am mutant, and she would treat me like outcast. When she was asleep I packed a bag wrote her a note and ran to the docks. the boat was on it way to the America where my father went years ago. I believe I knew where in the America he was I heard my mother talk about some mutant home in the New York. As I was on boat I got more and more worried that my father would not like what I did.

It took long while till I saw shore once on shore I felt a small bit better, but I was still concerned. On docks I heard many men talk about the mutant home I went up to one of them and asked where it was.

the man said, “None of your business Russian.”

I started to turn my skin into metal I lifted the man off his feet, “Where is the home for mutants?” I asked angrily.

the man was shaking and said, “That away you can’t miss it.”

I dropped him and stormed off the dock almost fell apart as I did this. I was to focus on finding my father I had to see him I no longer could stand being in Russia. I am an outcast and should be with other outcasts like me that is what mother told me about my father. It hurt that I had to lie to her and keep who I am from her, but all of this is behind me. I soon was at the home it was huge I knocked down the gates and the house attacked. Guns were shooting at me but since I was made of metal none of it hurt or bothered me. 

It did not take me a long while to destroy the guns and walk up to the house I had to find him. Before I approached the house, I saw him he looked just like the day he left. He still had solid dark hair strong build my memory of him was faint, but I do remember him being strong. I was silent and couldn’t move all I could do was stare at him it has been years since I have seen him. I slowly walked up to him and he stood still staring at me showing no emotion. Once I was in front of him I felt tears forming in my eyes I wanted to see him for so long.

I let my skin return to normal my father smiled and led me inside where I saw many people all of them were staring at me. A man in a wheel chair came up to me and started to greet me already this place is better then Russia. Colossus introduced me to everyone and told them all that I am his daughter. He introduced me to a girl who had red and black eyes she had red tank, black jacket, black jeans, and black boots. She did not talk I think she was shy, but I was not comfortable around her. 

the man in the wheel chair told me that I would stay in Reine’s room I asked, “Who is this Reine?”

“That’s me Chere.” I turned around it was the girl who wouldn’t talk to me.

I was not sure about this, but I got comfortable on my side of the room and tried to talk to Reine, “Why are you here?” I asked.

“I ran away from home.” she told me.

“What is your power?” I asked.

She was quiet but said taking off her glove and walking towards me, “If I touched you I could have your life force, memories and powers.”

I was shocked as she put her glove back on I asked, “Is that your only power?”

She shook her head no and said, “No Chere.”

She picked up a poker chip and it blew up again I was shocked she asked, “What is your power Cherie?”

I was glad she asked I turned my skin metal, extended it to make spikes, a mallet on my left hand and mace on my right. Now it was her turn to be shocked she also looked to be impressed we did not talk for long while. At night when I fell asleep I had dream about Svetlana she was in trouble and I was no where to be found. I woke up startled I saw that Reine was over me she said that she heard me tossing and turning and wanted to make sure I was okay. I told her that I was and Reine went back to sleep but I could not every time I did I had the same dream. For the rest of the night I tried to stay up, but I kept drifting off to sleep.

In the morning Reine asked again if I was okay I wanted to tell her about my dream, but I couldn’t. I told her that same thing that I was okay, and everything was fine, but she didn’t buy it.

“Chere tell me the truth because when I left Louisiana I tossed and turned like you, and I had bad dreams. So Chere you want to tell me one more time that your okay without lying.” she said it confidently.

I took a deep breathe and told her all about my dream about Svetlana being in trouble and me not helping her. I also told her that maybe I should return to Russia if my dream is true.

“Why did you leave Russia?” she asked putting on her jacket.

“I am outcast I was the only mutant.” I said not looking at her.

“I know how you feel Chere my mother didn’t really care that I was mutant she just hated who my father was.” Reine told me this as she brushed her hair.

“I don’t know what to do I didn’t want my mother to know that I am mutant.” I told her standing up off my bed.

“Well then maybe your dream is just guilt Chere.” Reine said about to leave the room.

“Maybe you’re right but I should ask the man in the wheel chair.” I said heading out with her.

“His name is Professor Charles Xavier remember that.” as Reine left I stayed in the room for awhile by myself.

I went outside and found professor Xavier and told him about my dream he told me that I was just worried. That without me there that my mother has no protection and told me that she is probably safe. I tried my best to believe him, but I had a strange feeling, but it could just be the home sickness I hear many people talk about. At dinner I sure felt sick I couldn’t eat anything and went up to our room still worried about mother.

Reine came up, “Chere I was able to sneak some leftovers from dinner you didn’t eat a bite.” she said putting the plate with some biscuits and pieces of chicken next to me.

I smiled it was nice of her, but I didn’t eat, “I’m not hungry.” I pushed it away.

“You home sick?” Reine asked picking up the food and eating it.

“I believe so I am so worried about her.” I said.

“If you’re this worried Cherie then just pray that she’s okay.” Reine said lifting the food to her mouth.

“You want me to pray?” I asked making sure I heard her right.

“Yeah and if you want I can do it with you.” she put the plate down as she ate the last bite.

I decided that maybe it could work so I got down on my knees with Reine and we prayed. I have never really prayed before but Reine knew exactly what to do when we were done I thanked her.

Before we fell asleep I had to ask, “How do you know about prayers?”

“Almost everyone does Chere but also I turned to religion to help me.” when she said this she smiled.

Reine fell asleep but again I couldn’t, and I stared at the ceiling thinking, what if she is in trouble? What if the prayers don’t work? I couldn’t take it any more I had to find out myself if she was okay. I saw that Reine was asleep as I went down stairs I headed for the door. As I reached for the handle the lights came on and I saw Reine.

“Bonjour Chere.” I was shocked.

“How did you know, you were asleep.” I yelled in a whisper.

“I figured you would try to go back home so before I went into our room with the food I went into Kitty’s and absorbed her powers to go through walls.” she explained angrily.

“I need to know that she is okay.” I said sadly.

“I thought you came here to be with your dad not to worry about your mother who hated your guts and all she wanted to do was hit you!” Reine yelled getting in my face.

I believed that she was talking about herself, she started to cry, “You know what Chere go be with your mom because you and I both know dat things won’t change if you walk out dat door.” she went up stairs, “Turn off the light and lock the door on your way out.”

As I watched her walk upstairs I grabbed the door handle, but I knew that she was right nothing would change Svetlana would still not talk about father. She would not talk about me being a mutant if she found out I would be outcast even to my mother. I took my hand off the handle turned off the light and headed upstairs. I put my bag next to my bed, laid down and fell asleep with in minutes. When I awoke I smelled food I was hungry as I got out of bed I saw that Reine was not there. I went downstairs and saw everybody sitting at the table even Reine was there I looked at her.

“Mornin Chere you slept long.” she said it shoving waffles into her mouth.

“Reine sugha take smaller bites.” Rogue said putting more food on the table.

I sat beside Reine and asked, “Are you mad?”

She looked at me confused, “About what Chere?”

“Last night?” I asked.

“Chere one thing I learned about survival is dat you forget what happens once it’s over.” she said taking a drink of her juice.

“You won’t tell anyone?” I couldn’t tell if she was serious.

“None of it was really my business I shouldn’t have gotten involved and no I wouldn’t tell a soul unless you do.” she said it smiling.

When everyone was done I asked Reine to talk in our room, “I’m sorry.” that was the first thing I said when I closed the door.

“It was none of my business Chere.” she said again.

“Yes, I know but why did you stop me?” I had to know.

“You told me that you were an outcast at home and you running back there when you can be here around others like you I just couldn’t understand it.” Reine told me.

“Well then thank you Reine LeBeau.” I told her softly.

She was leaving our room when she said, “Don’t mention it Cherie.”

When I watched her leave I remembered what she said last night when she was angry. Of how her mother use to beat her and how why I would go back to where others did not want me. It has taken me long while for me to figure this out or even say but. I am Kristen daughter of Colossus, mutant, X-man and this is where I belong.


	16. Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More X-Men and mentions of child abuse, so don't like don't read.

I have been apart of the x-men for months now I have gotten closer to Gambit, Rogue and Kristen. We started off rocky, but we soon did become close being roommates. I haven’t been able to tell her my whole past just parts of it. I can’t even tell the Prof my whole background. 

Ever since I joined he has been doing therapy with me he always asks if I want the memories gone but I always say, “No mon ami I need to remember my past, not hide my past.”

the Professor would always shake his head yes as if he understood. I always felt guilty about not telling him my whole past there is one part I keep secret. When I joined the choir, I made some friends like this girl named Mary Jones. She was my age had green eyes red hair and always wore a tank and shorts under her choir robe. I would always tell the priest what belle did to me the night before or in the morning. He would allow me to lie to the rest of the choir, but I would always tell her the truth. She would tell me about herself she was new and from California she really didn’t know anything about New Orleans.

She told me how her parents would move all the time and was hoping dat she could stay here longer. When ever I told her what my mom did t’ me she wouldn’t look at me just stare at the ground.

One day when I was telling her dat Belle hit me with a broom for skipping my chores she asked, “Do you need any help from getting away from her?”

I was shocked, “No chérie I believe dat if I stay with belle then my dad will come and save me.”

But still she would always ask if I needed help and I just couldn’t understand why. One day a tall, rugged man in a suit from the children protection agency came to ask belle some questions in the kitchen. I got worried belle knew dat I called him, or I told someone. When he was done asking belle questions as she tried to be a loving mother. 

He asked me, “Did your mother ever hit you?”

belle was holding onto my shoulders tightening her grip as I said with a loving smile, “No monsieur I have never been hit.”

He wrote all of this down in a folder said his goodbyes and left. belle waited until she couldn’t hear his footsteps any more I held my breath. As soon as the coast was clear belle smacked me across my face.

I held the side of my face while she yelled, “You little rat how could you call them you know what I said I’d do to you if you ever…”

“I swear belle I didn’t call dem.” I interrupted as I tried not to cry.

“then who do you think called him chere?” she asked a little sarcastic. 

I tried to think of a good answer, “I don’t know belle I didn’t tell any one.” I was praying in my mind dat she bought it.

She left me alone on the floor I took a deep sigh of relief I thought she was going to hit me again. dat Sunday I went to the church and asked Father Pierre if he called the agency.

He looked at my red and bruised face, “I know how your mother reacts, so I would only ask for Gods help like you asked.”

I looked deep into his eyes and he was telling the truth which meant dat it was Mary. She must have called them she has been asking if I needed help why was she so involved?

I had to know, “Chere I need to talk to you.” I asked pulling Mary to the side.

“So how was the interview with child’s services?” she asked happily.

“Chere I asked you to stay out of it.” I was hiding the side of my face belle hit.

“Why? What happened? Why are you hiding your face?” Mary pulled my hand away and was shocked.

“Look chere I asked you to stay out know I’m telling you.” I said getting loud.

“Didn’t you tell them the truth you could have been taken away from all of this.” Mary asked with sadness in her voice.

“Mary I can take care of myself I know when enough is enough but I’m staying until my dad comes for me.” I said calming her down.

“What if he never does I don’t want you dead.” she started to cry.

“What are you talking about chere?” now I was concerned.

“Back in Cali I had a friend who was being hit by her dad and she told me everything and told me not to call the police” she took a deep breath, “well I did what she asked me to do and do you know what happened?” I shook my head no, “She was killed, and I don’t want that to happen to you but if you really don’t want my help then fine you’ll never see me again.” Mary ran out of the church crying. 

After dat day I never did see her again I asked father Pierre where she was. He told me dat her and her family left to go to Maine and dat she gives me her best wishes. I never had a friend after her until Kristen dat is, but I still couldn’t tell her all my past. 

“Reine petite you okay?” Gambit asked shaking me back to reality.

“Huh” it turned out dat I was having a flashback, “oh yeah I’m fine I was just thinking.” I got up and left the Profs office. 

I was hoping dat the Professor didn’t probe my mind while I had my flashback. there are a few chapters in my life I want to keep closed and Mary is one of them. I already told the Professor more of my past then I wanted him to know. No matter what I did I couldn’t forget about Mary and some people at the institute started to get worried. I told all of them dat I was okay until Rogue asked me.

She came into my room about noon, “Sugha I’m worried you’ve been pretty quiet and with your daddy being Gambit that’s saying something.”

I laughed, “Rogue I’m.” I was about to tell her what I told everyone else, but I trusted her more, “I’ve been having some old flashbacks from Louisiana.”

Rogue sighed and sat on the edge of my bed, “sugha what ever belle did...” 

“It’s not about belle it’s about a friend of mine dat tried to help but I wouldn’t take it.” I interrupted, “She was in the choir and I told her everything about belle and when she called the agency belle hit me then I asked her to stay out of it and I never saw her again.” I was about to cry but I didn’t.

I waited for Rogue to ask me all kinds of questions like Why didn’t you tell the truth? Why didn’t you take her help? But she just sighed and gave me a hug. I felt better after finally being able to tell somebody else.

But then my judgment went south, “Ah think we should tell the Professor hon.” 

I looked at her surprised, “No chere dat’s why I told you and only you I want parts of my past hidden and this is one of them.”

She shook her head, “Ah think you mother did to good of a job because you are just like your daddy.”

She got up and left me alone in my room I was tempted to follow and see if Rogue went to tell the Prof. But I then realized dat I need to trust, Rogue wouldn’t tell a soul if I asked her not to. I tried to act as if nothing was wrong the rest of da day, but Rogue wouldn’t look at me. Nobody found it weird until when the food was gone, and the dishes were clean Kristen and I headed up to our rooms for the night.

When she closed the door Kristen asked, “What was that?”

“What was what chere?” I tried to act clueless.

“I saw that Rogue didn’t look at you once at dinner, normally you both talk all during the dinner.” Kristen explained.

I guess Kristen and I share a room made us a little to close of friends. I didn’t know if I could tell her after the way Rogue reacted. I looked at her waiting for an answer with her arms crossed I took a deep breath. We both sat down on opposite ends of my bed and started to tell her about Mary. She didn’t say anything until the end.

“Why didn’t you want her help?” she asked confused.

“Because at the time I thought my dad would come chere I said dat already.” 

“Does anybody else know?”

“No, well I told Rogue and you but nobody not even Professor knows.” I had to look at her straight in the eyes, “Please I don’t want you tell anyone.”

Kristen looked at the floor looked back at me I mouthed please, and she shook her head yes. I was glad now I’ve told two people I was feeling better. But I still felt guilty while Kristen was asleep in her bed I started to pray.

“Please I need to know if I made the right decision not taking Mary’s help and yelling at her I need to now if she’s safe.” I paused before I said, “Amen.”

I fell asleep I was woken by the Professor telepathically calling me down to his office. I went downstairs and found Rogue sitting in a chair next to his desk. I was shocked I figured dat Rogue would keep my secrets.

I stood frozen, “How could you I asked you not to tell I can’t trust you chere!” I ran out crying.

I ran outside and sat on the bench just fifteen feet away from the ledge. the sun was just starting to rise but I couldn’t see it threw my watery eyes. After a few minutes dad came out and sat down right beside me. He rolled up his sleeve over his hand and wiped my face.

As he asked, “Petite do you wanna tell me why ya cryin?”

“Rogue told the Prof. something dat was private after I asked her not to.”

“Well I know Rogue better than anybody which means dat it must have been something big, what was it?”

I looked at him and smiled, “I told Rogue about a friend of mine who tried to help me get away from belle the next day I yelled at her for dat and I never saw her again.”

“Why didn’t you want Rogue to tell nobody chere?”

“Cuz’...” I was about to tell him dat I was waiting for him but dat wasn’t true, “Cuz looking back I’m ashamed for what I did she tried to reach out and all I could do was fight with her.”

“Didn’t Rogue try to help you by telling the Prof. about dat?”

I sighed, “Yes you’re right.”

He smiled and led me back inside the mansion to talk to the Prof. We started to talk about Mary, but we went into other parts of my past I didn’t tell them. I was starting to feel better and better now dat I was getting it all out in the open. Rogue, Gambit, and Professor all just listened they didn’t ask questions or nothing like dat. When I was all done I asked if I could leave I didn’t realize how much I kept hidden. Until when I finished I saw that the sun was just starting to set.

I went straight up to my room and laid on my bed I was tired. Kristen came in and asked where I was all day, so I had to recap what happened and I was wondering.

“Kristen why didn’t you tell the Prof about Mary?”

“Because you didn’t tell anybody when I tried to leave to go back home to Russia, so I owed you.”

I smiled I was happy to have a friend, “Well I learned that keeping a secret can be good and bad so promise me if I tell you something that sounds bad tell the Prof. Even if I make you swear not to, even if I tape your mouth shut, even if….”

“I believe I am getting the picture.” Kristen interrupted.

“Promise me chere that if something is bad you’ll tell someone.”

She smiled, “I promise.”


	17. Letters to Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing to mention just domestic family fluff.

‘Dear Thor,  
Ever since you left Justice made a new friend since she is a mutant, we went to home for mutants. But she did not want to stay I also made a new friend or enemy one of the mutants who is Russian like Arachnoe, liked him. He made a smart move for choosing me because as you know a mortal is no match for an Asgardian. I have also let my hair grow, I have braided it and it hangs on my left shoulder. Metallica and Eagle Eye got into trouble for sneaking out of the mansion on a date. I would love for you to write back I want to know how Asgard is, how mother is and how you are. 

Signed your loving daughter, Malanie’

I finished writing the third letter this week and Thor has sent none I have grown worried, but Justice tells me not to. She always tells me to pray I believe her friend Reine from the mutant home had got to her. I am now thinking that I should have stayed with them in Asgard but if I did knowing Justice she would not talk. then she would pout and then she would turn into a full-fledged soldier until by week four she would not be to happy but will try to. I don’t think Star will admit this, but I think she would have missed me too. Ever since I decided to stay Arachnoe has taken me into my room and kissed me on the lips, but I was smart not to include that in my letter to home.

If I told Thor, Lady Sif, or if the All Father knew then I guess I would have been killed well not me more like Vlad. Justice and Star came into my room as I had just finished my letter to Thor.

“Hey are we interrupting?” Justice asked her head just able to fit in the small opening of my door.

I put the letter in an envelope and smiled as I shook my head no. Star pushed my door open so hard it hit the wall with a bang. She strolled in with a smile and Justice followed from behind. Star started to go through my dresser and closet and Justice sat on my bed with me.

“Still haven’t heard from home?” Justice asked.

I shook my head no I opened a portal to Asgard and gave it to the guard of the bifrost who would give it to Thor.

“You do know an easier way for that would to just give it Thor yourself.” Star said from my closet.

“I do not want Thor and my mother asking me to stay or sooner or later I would agree.” I stated back.

Justice sat quietly on my bed and Star stepped out of the closet holding one of my shirts, “Would you really do that?” Star asked. 

I didn’t look at her I looked at Justice and turned back to her, “No I suppose not.”

Star went back to going through my closet, “What are you looking for?” I asked.

“I wanna see if I can borrow something.” she replied.

“Why don’t you do that with Justice?” I asked.

“I already did she has like ten white tanks, ten blue, red and star jackets, Ten blue jeans and ten boots.” 

“Hey it’s my style.” Justice said.

“No, the American flag is your style.” Star said laughing.

“Okay I am changing my answer to yes I would stay on Asgard.” I said trying to get them to separate. 

Vlad walked in on us, “Why are you talking about Asgard?” he asked.

“I don’t know she’s an Asgardian maybe we’re talking about it because we love agriculture.” Justice replied.

“Man, girl put your claws back your paws.” Beau said from behind Vlad.

We all started to laugh as Justice turned red she always hates it when they make fun of her like there siblings, but they have known each other for a long time. Just as Justice got her normal color back in her face I got a letter from Thor finally. I opened it up and read it to my team mates out loud.

‘Dear Malanie,  
Your mother and I miss you and wish that you would join us on Asgard. Your mother and I are fine and so far, we have heard nothing from Loki. I would like you to know that we can see you and to be careful when you kiss Arachnoe. Make sure to watch over the younger members and make sure that you respect Jane Foster. 

Sincerely your  
Father, Thor’

We were all silent, but I heard Beau and Justice laughing and I knew why. Know it was my turn to be red in the face just like Justice. I glared at them Justice stopped immediately but Beau kept on laughing until he couldn’t breath. We went downstairs to see if there was anything for us to do. Captain told Justice that she had a boxing lesson, Star and Josh went with Bruce and Tony to make the S.H.I.E.L.D. security system better. Beau and Vlad went with Hawkeye and Black Widow to go practice. Which left me all alone and I started to think maybe I do belong on Asgard. All Justice and Star do is fight, and Beau and Vlad normally just make jokes and Josh is so shy I know nothing about him. 

I decided that maybe if I left for a few minutes then no one would know that I left. I took my sword and made a portal to Asgard I stepped in and watched the portal close. I walked up the Bifrost to the guard who let me through I walked to the palace and entered. I found Thor and Odin who smiled when they saw me. Thor walked up to me and as he hugged me I was lifted off the ground. 

“Malanie what are you doing here?” he asked putting me down.

“I decided to come and look around while all the others are busy doing something without me.” I explained.

“Does anybody know that you are here?” he asked.

I was about to answer but the All Father interrupted, “None the less how about we let you have a tour you never did get one the last time you were here, some has changed here on Asg…” he led me out of the palace I looked back at Thor who stayed put as grandfather went on and on.

I didn’t pay much attention I was to worried what if they saw that I was gone, and Thor couldn’t tell them where I was. Or what if I couldn’t get back to Midgard it seems that no matter where I am I will worry about the Avengers or Lady Sif along with grandfather. I tried to act interested and I smiled the whole time he took me through the tour. I saw some of Thor’s friends and I saw mother. She was so happy to see me again she put her arms around me and wouldn’t let go. I almost couldn’t breathe until Thor came from nowhere and pulled her away.

She smiled, “Does this mean that you are staying?” 

I shook my head no and my mother went away Thor took my hand, “Don’t worry Malanie she will understand soon.”

I was glad to have dad back he always made me felt better which made me think of how I always make Justice feel better. I turned to the All Father and had to tell him what I was thinking.

I took a deep breath, “I enjoyed the tour, but I believe that I have made a mistake coming here I need to go home.”

He shook his head yes and father made a portal to the mansion, “Are you coming or staying here in case of Loki?”

“I will be home soon but not now.” I understood.

I looked straight at Thor as the portal closed Justice startled me as came from behind, “Where have you been?”

I turned around and saw the rest of the Avengers there too, “I went to go see Thor.”

Everyone started to ask me all sorts of questions, so I calmed them all down and explained. I told them I went because no one needed me, and I thought they might on Asgard. I told them about Thor and Lady Sif and how dad would be home soon. Justice was the first one to talk which made me nervous I know she would try to be a soldier and yell at me.

She stood in front of me, “I always need you just because your doing nothing means that you can help us out with something.”

Star for the first time was quiet then said, “I know I never say this but you’re a great person and sister.”

All the rest of the day I was included with everything and everyone I was never happier for night to fall. As I laid in my bed I recapped what happened all day I then laughed that’s it I honestly thought that I Malanie daughter of Thor and the goddess of lightning being useless. Which is why I finally realized that I do belong on Midgard and no one can take me away. But my visit to Asgard worked because Thor came back to the Avengers a few weeks later.


	18. Back to School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just thought it would make sense for the young heroes to be in school, also this is one of the few chapters that establishes the actual month or season of the timeline. Most of the stories are going to be vague on months since I want this to be like the comics or cartoons, no one seems to age.

Back to School

Let us recap what has happened this summer shall we first I moved in with the Avengers. Second, I have made a new boyfriend, third Justice was put in to the hospital and we took down the Red Skull (even though he escaped the next day). Then Justice started to have weird dreams about her dead parents. Thor and Malanie couldn’t go home so we all got sucked into the Nose Mythical Nine Realms. Beau and I decided to sneak out of the mansion and have our first date. then we had to go to a mutant school where we met Kristen and Reine. 

Malanie just a few days ago took after me by sneaking away without anyone knowing. She went back to Asgard to see Thor, Lady Sif, and her granddad. Now I must go to school and this school is middle and high school which means that Justice will be there to. I found out this morning that Reine and Kristen are going to the same school Justice was the only one excited except Josh. I thought that I had enough of Justice and her geek of a boyfriend Josh. But going to the same school with them and her mutant friend is to much for me to handle.

Earlier this morning as Justice was on the phone with Reine I pulled Tony aside, “I don’t want to do this.”

“Do what?”

“Go to the same school with miss goody-goody and her thief of a friend.” I tried to make sure no one could hear.

He put his hand on my shoulder, “Look Star there are certain parts of the school for certain grades I’m sure you won’t see her.”

“What about Malanie in case you haven’t noticed but she talks weird.”

“I don’t care if you don’t like the situation, but you are going to this school even if I have to drag you kicking and screaming.”

I stomped out of the room and I heard Justice say, “In awhile crocodile.” before she hung up. I could tell that I wasn’t the only one upset Malanie had a scowl on her face.

“What’s with you?” I asked not caring. 

She looked at me annoyed, “If you must know mortal, I haven’t been to any school besides the one in Asgard, specially trained to teach the royal blood of Asgard.”

“Are you sure that it isn’t about Vlad’s Russian girlfriend?” I teased.

Well Malanie did not like that idea she pulled out her sword, “Say that again mortal and I might just have to take your tongue.”

“Hey May, what’s with this whole mortal thing you were only in Asgard for an hour.” Justice said breaking us up.

“Yeah you’ve been a little weird for the past few days are you alright?” Vlad said coming in the room.

“Of course, I’m alright you mortals worry to much?”

“Oh, I know what’s with her whenever she feels like she is being down graded to a mortal she becomes the Princess of Asgard.” Justice informed.

“Why would May think that, she is a demi goddess she can beat up the hulk with one hand tied behind her back.” Josh said.

Malanie smiled, “Your right what was I thinking I guess I am nervous, I have only been to one school.”

“Yeah I bet that this school is just like the one back home back in Canada.” Justice said.

For the rest of the day Justice and Josh kept talking about school. the Avengers told us what we had to do thanks to the school year starting. We had to have a curfew and we had to make sure that we always got practice time. All kinds of boring things all I could think about was what May would do to Kristen when we went to meet the x-men she almost killed Kristen. When Justice left us to go sit with I think Rogue is what she said. We met Kristen and when Vlad heard her Russian accent he went crazy he started talk Russian. We were all lost in their conversation and he looked like he was relaxed.

Malanie got more and more upset well as we wanted to see more of the house Vlad wanted to stay with Kristen. Well so did May and I could tell that it was not going to be pretty. the next few days we all had to be ready for school and by Monday it was our first day. Justice was so excited that she nearly jumped out of the car before Beau made a complete stop. She ran straight to Reine who was getting off her dad’s motorcycle.

I saw that Kristen was already standing by the front door of the school waiting for her. We all headed inside, and May stayed close to Vlad as we got our schedules Reine, Justice, and Josh had the same classes. Vlad, Kristen, and May had the same classes while Beau and I had the same classes. I thought that this would work out for the best, but it turns out that all grades can have the same lunch. So much for not seeing Justice and I don’t think I want to be around when the Asgardian and Russian start a fight.

The day was boring it was just introduction of what Sophomore year is like. In fist period Beau and I had Mr. Read for chemistry a tall, dark man, with brown eyes, blond hair, and wears a polo shirt with jeans and tennis. then we had Mrs. Thompson for history a short woman, hair almost gray in a beehive bun, owl glasses, and pale skin, wearing a skirt suit and flats. I paid no attention to Ms. Keller a young teacher just starting English she wore a sun dress, long brown hair, blue eyes, and sandals. then came geometry with Mrs. Potter who has red hair that goes all the way down her back, amber eyes, a short sleeved red shirt, and white jeans with jogging shoes.

Finally, lunch had come I was starving once I had my food I heard someone yell, “Hey yankee over here!”

I knew that accent and then I heard someone laughing and I knew that it had to be Justice and Reine. I found them, Beau, May, Vlad and Kristen all at a round table. We all started to talk about our classes Beau told them about how Mrs. Thompson is as old as Cap. I laughed and some of the others did too, Josh told us how in Math all the girls are falling over the new teacher.

“His name is Mr. Hutchins he is six foot has a tan, and short brown hair, and according to a girl who sits next to me he used to be a model before he was a teacher.” Justice and Reine laughed.

Vlad went on about how dull his teachers are May and Kristen both agreed. At the end of lunch Beau and I headed to our next class which is Spanish class the boys all stared at the teacher. Her name was Mrs. Alvarez she had long black hair in a Spanish braid. A white, blue, and pink sun dress with dark skin and green eyes with an accent that gave away that she was from the south of the boarder. I looked next to me and saw Beau was drooling on his hand staring at her. We then had gym with Mr. Stone head a nickname he got the first day he started here no one knows his real name.

He got his nickname because when he decides on something, he’s as hard as a stone and won’t change his mind. Free period was next we have it at the end of the day so that students can make sure that they have their homework and stuff. You can do anything during free period join a club, do homework, or just hang with friends. Beau and I waited near his car until the final bell went off. Malanie, Kristen, Vlad, Josh, Justice, and Reine came our way.

“Hey, we didn’t know that you guys were out.” Vlad said.

“We all stayed in the Cafeteria until the bell rang.” May informed.

Before anyone else could say anything, we heard a motorcycle engine. then Logan from the Xavier school showed up Reine and Kristen said their good-byes and got on the bike. then we all piled into Beau’s car and headed home. 

It was quiet, so Beau broke the ice, “So Josh did you learn something useful from school?”

“Why of course every bit of knowledge is useful math, science...”

“No, no I mean like how to actually kiss a girl.” Beau said laughing.

“That is harsh Beau.” Vlad said.

“Thanks.” 

“He hasn’t even learned how to talk to girls.” they both started laughing.

Beau looked at Justice in the mirror expecting her to laugh and Vlad nudged her with his elbow. She just stared at them both annoyed.

“You know what Josh is so smart that only an eighth of his brain equals both your minds put together.” Justice said defending Josh.

That sure got May and I to laugh because it was almost true sure Vlad and Beau know how to talk to girls. Be cool around girls and have good looks. Of course, you can’t forget that they are trained assassins but when it came to brains they’re not the best. they both have way more bronze then brains, but I make up for the brains in our relationship. We pulled up to the mansion and I saw aunt pepper standing by the gate.

“Aunt pepper what are you doing here?”

“I wanted to make sure that you had a good first day, so how was it?”

I rolled my eyes, “Fine it was just school.”

“Well I should warn you we had a visitor.’ aunt Pepper told us.

“What kind of visitor?” Justice asked as we got inside.

I stood completely still as I saw a boy I thought I would never see again starring back at me Jake my ex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah Jake if you don't remember him go back to the third chapter marked Metallica and reread about him.


	19. Jealousy

We all stood dead still nobody said a word until Jake stepped forward, “Well if it isn’t my super hero ex Star.” then he wrapped his arms around her.

She just stood still her mouth wide open, but she managed to whisper, “What…What are you doing here?” 

She sounded upset so I yelled “Jarvis attack!”

“Will do Mr. Barton.”

Jarvis pulled out all his weapons pointed straight at Jake, but Tony blocked him, “Hold on how about we just take a breath.”

Jarvis stood down and all of us and the other Avengers did the same. Jake took a few more steps toward Star she stood still.

“Star look I know we left off kind of rough right before summer break but.”

Star interrupted, “Rough? You said that I would blow it with my aunt, you said I wasn’t normal, and said I never will be with the arc reactor in my chest!”

He looked shocked, took a step back with his hands up to stop her, “I know what I said but I never figured that you would be an Avenger or Metallica.”

Star calmed down, “Yeah well…me neither.” she said sadly.

I couldn’t stand this, and I don’t think anyone else could either, so I yelled, “What?! Star you are the smartest girl I know, and the strongest. So, to prove it you broke up with this no good mooch!”

“What do you mean a mooch?” Jake asked.

“Oh, come on Star was just rated the favorite hero of the month it’s in all the magazines and newspapers, you just want to share the popularity like when you play football.” Justice snapped, that shocked everybody her and star don’t get along and now she’s defending her.

“Hey that makes sense, except Justice you forgot it also states who her real boyfriend is and that’s Eagle Eye.” Josh said behind her.

That got Vlad and my attention I mean, I made a joke about him in the car and now he’s helping me. May and Vlad join in and we all start on a yelling war with Jake and on Star because she was agreeing with him.

Hawkeye broke us up and asked us to listen to what Jake had to say, “I came here for protection you see someone is getting rid of competitors for a spot for a scholarship to college up north. the first few, they only got injured and put in the hospital but, the last one they never found. Do you want to guess who’s next on the scholarship list?”

“Pff why should we help you?” I asked.

May sighed, “Because we are the Avengers and we protect people who are in danger.”

I couldn’t believe this everyone wanted to help the guy who hurt my girlfriend.

“We will protect you, but you must stick to our rules, you will have to stay locked in your room.” Iron Man said.

Jake shock his head yes grabbed his duffel and followed Pepper as she showed him, his room. Something kept nagging at me to see if this guy was for real.

I went into the gathering room and whispered, “Jarvis I need all the info you have on Jake Murray.”

“Very well sir.”

Most of the things that popped up were videos of him playing in a game. But then I saw an article on him and it sure interested me.

“Jarvis pull up that article.”

Sports Accidents:

After having a streak of wins at a home game just before summer break Number 31 Jake Murray chokes. A college scout was there to see if the young star was worth a scholarship but as Jake is running with the football. No one is in his way, the crowd on the edge of their seats. Suddenly, a quarterback tackles number 31 to the ground. A loud cry comes from the boy it turns out that he had broke his ankle. the doctor expected him to be in the hospital for at least six weeks. With the news and loss of the game Jake Murray was put at the bottom of the waiting list for the local college. Very upset Jake had this to say, “I will do what ever it takes to get into that school.”

I could not believe what I had just read, but I was more surprised when I heard a voice.

“You know I thought I would be the one snooping.” it was Vlad I was relieved.

I let out a sigh of relief, “You scared me I thought you were Clint, or Cap or worse Jake himself.”

Vlad shook his head, “Shouldn’t you be worried about other people like Star or Natasha?”

“Look bug boy I just want to know why Jake is here you all may believe his story but now it doesn’t add up, I mean he was put at the bottom so why would someone get rid of him?”

“Beau some people drop out and when they do others move up the list or if they get another chance to prove they disserve it they move up.” I wouldn’t believe it no matter what he said, “Plus he is locked in his room Jarvis has surveillance on him.” Vlad pulled up a live video of Jake roaming around in his room, “See he isn’t going anywhere.”

As he left I watched the video for a few hours and something felt wrong. Every so often Jake would go from laying on the bed with his legs crossed and his hands behind his head. then he would get up and look out the window then walking around the bed. Fidget with some of the dresser drawers, sit in a chair kick his feet up on the ottoman read for twenty minutes. then he would go back to laying on the bed and it would start over again. That’s when it hit me this video was a recording on a cycle.

After I realized this I quickly ran to find someone anyone about what I had just found out. I was looking around frantically, I ran upstairs and saw a door open.

“No, no this can not be happening.” it was Justice.

I looked inside and saw her normally clean room, everything had a specific place. But when I looked in her bed was turned over, drawers were pulled out and the contents of them were spread out on the floor. I saw Justice going through her dresser flinging her cloths out. then pulling the drawers out themselves this was not a normal thing for her.

“Justice? What are you doing?” I asked concerned.

She looked up surprised and scared then she answered, “Beau something awful has happened.”

“What are you okay?”

“Yeah I’m fine but the files they’re all gone!”

“Wait what files?”

“Uh…I might have taken some S.H.I.E.L.D. files on all the Avengers and kept them in my room, but now they’re all gone.” she said her voice getting higher.

My eyebrow shot straight up at that, “Hah I should have figured you would have some old files.” but then I thought, “Where is Jake’s room?”

She looked up from lifting her mattress up, “Uh... It should be right next to mine, why?”

I quickly took her through Jake’s accident and how the surveillance was a recording we both ran next door. Justice pounded the door down and who do we see laying on his bed is Jake. I look at him blankly not believing what I’m seeing.

Justice turns to me and says, “I should have known better than to listen to you Beau Benjamin Barton.”

She left Jake and I alone, Jake smiled at me, “I would be careful if I was you I wouldn’t want Maria to think you’re jealous.”

“Hey, I don’t know what your game is but… wait who is Maria?”

Jake looked at me and had an evil grin on his face, “Wow you didn’t know that Star’s legal name is Maria, and I thought you were her boyfriend.”

I was angry, no I was steaming so I grabbed Jake by his shirt and was about to punch him in the face. But that was when I hear, “Beau?!” this sounded like the person was sad and distraught I turn around and saw Star.

I dropped Jake, “Star it…it’s not what it looks like.”

“I thought you were better than this Beau, I thought I knew you!” she ran out angry.

I didn’t run after her I stayed with Jake, “It looks like Maria is upset, I’d be careful if I was you.”

I looked at the camera and smiled, “Well it looks like you will be busted, I know that the cameras on cycle and soon I won’t be the only one that knows.”

I slammed the door as I left and went back to the gathering room. I figured maybe I could find out if Josh would be able to hack the security and prove that Jake was up to something. Once I got there I saw Iron Man, Captain America, Hawkeye, Star, and Justice already there. they all looked at me like I had done something wrong, but I had no idea of what.

“What’s going on?” I asked curious. 

Clint was the first to tell me, “Beau look I get that you don’t like what Jake did to Star but that doesn’t mean that you can threaten him.”

“What are you talking about?”

He turned to the surveillance video and started it up it was after Justice had left me alone with Jake in his room. It showed everything that had happened up to when I left the room.

“Wait a minute I know that this was on a cycle.”

“Don’t try it Beau, Justice already told us that you tried that on her.” Hawkeye snapped back.

“But, but...” I couldn’t find the words.

“You know maybe it would be best if Beau stayed away from Jake, in his room.” Cap said.

I just shook my head yes that was all I could do I mean how did Jake do that. How did it go from a cycle to a live video, maybe he just needed to sneak into Justice’s room? I got to my room and flopped down on my bed, but something caught my eye. I saw a file that was sticking out between my mattress. As I pulled it out I saw that it was a S.H.I.E.L.D. file and it had Malanie written across it. But before I could read anything else Jake along with the Black Widow ran into my room.

“I told you I heard him in Justice room I heard his voice!” Jake yelled at her.

“Okay calm down, Beau I, I am not surprised but I think that you are close to the line and you are being warned do not cross it. For right now all I can do is take the files and have you stay in your room until further notice.” she took the files and left, but before Jake shut the door he gave me an evil smile, a satisfied smile.

Okay so let’s see I am locked in my room and Jake has a plan for something, but what? I quickly grabbed my phone and called the one guy I thought I would never call for help, Josh. the phone rang three times before he finally picked up.

“Hello?”

“Josh look I need your help.”

“Why my help?”

“Because you’re the smartest guy I know, and you don’t judge or let small things get in your way.”

“Like how you made that joke about me?”

“Um, yeah look sorry about that it’s just…”

“Look don’t worry so, what’s up?”

I quickly recapped what I saw and what happened and why I need his help.

On the other end it was quiet for a minute, “It sounds like he might be trying to get close to Star.” he suggested.

“Well how can we prove it?”

“Leave all of it to me I know how to hack into Jarvis and can get the old and recent video feeds.” I was so relieved to hear that.

“You know I really appreciate this Josh?”

“Wow someone call the newspapers Beau Barton admits he needs helps.”

“Very funny let’s see how funny it is when…”

“Got it!” Josh said before I could finish, “It looks like the first part is real, but the rest is on a cycle.”

“Well how did it go from on a cycle to live vid?”

“Umm, it was set on a timer wow he must have really been determined to get those files.”

“That’s what I thought, can we prove it?”

“Hold on, oh come on!”

“What?”

“Surveillance is only in Jake’s room.”

“Great Justice, Star, and Vlad are all mad at me and I’m locked in my room how can we catch him?”

“I think I know of a strong, Asgardian warrior who might want to help.” I knew exactly who he was talking about, Malanie.

Josh and I waited in my room until Malanie showed up, “You have some nerve!” she yelled slamming my door open.

“Gee I didn’t know you cared about Star’s safety so much.” I said with sarcasm.

“Please Malanie just shut the door.” Josh pleaded.

She did what he asked and waited for one of us to explain what was going on, so I did, “May look we think that Jake is here to get Star back.”

“So, he’s trying to get rid of Beau.” Josh finished for me.

Malanie wasn’t convinced, “How do I know that this is the truth and not a joke or prank of yours?”

“Josh is included.” that was enough to convince her.

“Ok well then what evidence do you have?”

Josh opened his laptop and showed Malanie the camera video then I told her about Justice and the files found in my room. 

She took it all in then asked, “Why would he want Star back?”

So, then I told her about how I check out his background and found the article about his ankle. May shook her head just listening.

“Do you have any proof that he is responsible for the attacks on the other people?” she asked.

“Well… it turns out that all the places they were all last seen had surveillance and look who is at all of them.” Josh said showing her the surveillance videos showing Jake.

“We need to tell the Avengers!” May yelled.

We ran downstairs to warn all of them and found Jake with them in the main room, “What is he doing down here? Why isn’t he in his room?” I asked.

“We might ask you the same question Beau.” Jake responded.

Josh showed them all the surveillance videos from his room and from were his victims were taken. Jake just froze as everyone watched and saw Jake for who he really is.

Star broke the silence, “Jake why…why did you do it?”

“I needed to get into that college Star please I did it for us.”

“Us! Jake get this through your head WE ARE NOT TOGETHER! I’m calling the cops!”

“No!” Jake took Justice gun who was standing beside him and put it to her head, “No one is calling the police unless you want her to die.”

Justice just smiled she grabbed his wrist then twisted behind his back took her gun back and hit him with the butt of the gun on the back of his head.

She looked at Star, “Call the police we have ten minutes before he wakes up.”

It only took the cops five minutes to show they took Jake to jail. I was glad to see him leave but Star looked more upset.

“Beau I am so sorry that I didn’t believe you it’s just that he was my first boyfriend and...”

“It’s okay Star I don’t blame you.” she smiled we all decided to have Jake be a faint memory and not to talk about it anymore. 

Ever since then we have not heard of Jake, but something has been bugging me. When Jake grabbed Justice, I could swear that I saw Josh’s eyes turn green. Do you think that he could have something like the Hulk inside him, like Bruce? But that’s impossible, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boo Jake, he became that crazy ex boyfriend nobody wants. Anyway many more chapters are up next.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some domestic fluff about the kids all having bad dreams and going to their guardians for help.   
> Disclaimer I don't own Marvel comics, Beau's dream is an idea from a Hawkeye comic.

Star has decided to do a test on Justice and Josh based on their response in battle, “Star is it alright if I watch?” May asked.

“Sure, if you want it’s just a test I want to run.”

Justice was in a room on the left and Josh on the right ready for the test to start. First thing was some lame villains which Justice took out quickly. Until the Red Skull part Justice starts to freak. May runs into calm her down once she is May hears noises in the other room. She goes in and sees the Red Skull smashed to pieces and Josh breathing heavily.

He walks up to her, “This would be a smart time to wake up.”

“What?”

“Wake up, wake up.” his voice fades into Thor’s, “May wake up.” Thor says, “You were mumbling in your sleep are you alright?”

“Um yeah I’m just glad that was just a dream.”

But Justice screams in Mays dream were real. Justice was having her own dream which was really her worst nightmare. Justice was in World War 2, but she wasn’t Justice Honor Rogers no she was her grandmother Peggy Carter. But in her dream, she and Cap were captured by the Red Skull and she had to watch Cap be tortured.

Until the last blow hit he looked at her, “Steve please no.” she said in her new British accent.

“Peggy, I need you to know if you’re the last thing I see I’m sure glad it’s someone as pretty as you.” then his eyes closed.

“Captain America? Cap. Steve!”

“And now it is your turn Miss Carter.” the Red Skull said. 

She woke up in a screaming fit she wiped the sweat from her forehead and breathed a sigh of relief. She tip toed down to the gym where Cap was punching a punching bag he sees her come in, “Justice what are you doing up it’s late?”

“I had a really bad dream can I stay with you for a few minutes?”

“Sure, you can help me spar.” she grabbed a pair of boxing gloves and stepped in the ring with Cap.

Not only do Asgardians and soldiers have strange dreams but so does Star. Star never admitted it, but she was starting to like Tony more of a father figure, so her dream got to her more then she would like to admit. The difference about this dream it’s really a memory Star is with her mom and dad who are replaced by Pepper and Tony. They start a gamma machine and then it explodes when she comes to, Pepper and Tony are dead. While she is having trouble breathing she looks at her chest which has shrapnel and blood coming out.

As she opens her eyes she realizes it was a just a dream, well it being Pepper and Tony was the dream part, but the rest happened. Star went down to the lab to find Tony, but she also found Pepper down there too.

“Hey Tony.”

“Star go back to bed.” Pepper says.

“I can’t bad dream but working on the suit always calms me down.”

Tony smiles, “Okay get over here and help me then.” as Star helps Tony she is more and more relieved that it was just a dream.

The girls’ dreams seemed bad, but Beau was having a dream that Clint lived. Beau was in his room working on his arrows when Clint comes in. He’s drunk, he’s mad and Natasha and Vlad are right behind him.

“You little rat.” he says stumbling.

“What…what did I do?” Beau asks scared.

“Some money from my wallet is missing and I know you took it.”

“No, I swear I didn’t.” he says more scared.

Then Clint hits Beau right below his eye, “Clint stop!” Natasha yells.

“What he steals from me and you defend him you want to celebrate him stealing fine let’s celebrate then.” he takes Natasha’s arm and drags her out.

“You okay?” Vlad asks.

“I’ll live I just hope Natasha will.” that’s when his eyes flew open.

He stared at the ceiling for a minute then he gets out of bed and walks to the practice room where Clint is shooting arrows, “Hey kid.”

“Hey Clint, can you help me?”

“Sure, about what?”

“I had a dream that you were drunk, and you hit me and then you took Natasha somewhere.”

Clint stopped shooting and faced Beau, “Did you say I was drunk?” Beau nodded, “And I hit you?” he nodded again, “Then I took Natasha where?”

“I don’t know I woke up after that.”

“Well it was a dream that’s it so let’s do some target practice.”

The girls and Beau’s dreams were bad, but nothing compares to Vlad’s dreams. Every night he has night terrors but can never remember his dream Natasha always gets to him before anyone else can hear him. But this time he remembered his dream it wasn’t possible, but Vlad is a baby. He’s in the hospital and then everything’s on fire, he feels the pain from the fire, he starts to cry, then he can’t breathe.

He tries to cry out louder and louder he hears a voice, “Vlad, Vlad, Vlad please wake up.” he opens his eyes to see Natasha, “Vlad you had another night terror.”

“I remember, I remember what my dream was I was in the hospital, it was on fire, I cried out, I started to burn, then I couldn’t breathe, you put me there.” Vlad was gasping.

“I know I did Vladimir and I can’t take that back, but you and I are together now safe and sound.” and with that Vlad feels safe.

Everyone is busy, May is telling Thor about her dream, Justice is sparing with Cap, Star is with Tony and Pepper working on the suits, Beau and Clint are shooting arrows, and Natasha is calming Vlad to go back to sleep. No one notices a soldier sneak into Josh’s room and implant a device in his neck.

“Project Hulk buster is in progress General Ross.” he says in his ear piece.

“Good now get out before your seen I don’t want to get caught starting the Hulk in this kid.” he says on the headset.

The soldier left the way he came as Ross starts the disk and waits till morning when the show will begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh, I forgot this chapter had a cliffhanger. Next, what will happen to Josh? Will the gamma monster inside him finally be released? Find out next.

**Author's Note:**

> So like I said I wrote this when I was 13 so it's pretty corny but this helped me spark my love for reading and writing. Again bare with me these stories become more elaborate and will include many more characters. Leave a comment or kudos or whatever you want.


End file.
